


Sasuke, My Pet

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Impact Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto talks about putting Sasuke in skirts, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Sub Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: Naruto had never planned to buy a Pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I have never been in a bdsm relationship, and this story is NOT meant to depict a healthy bdsm dynamic. I started writing this years ago, when I knew less about bdsm than I know now, and there are no safewords and there's frequently no aftercare, and this is fiction and should be taken that way. There's also slavery (thus the rape warning) and a whole bunch of nonrealistic m/m porn, and this is problematic on many levels, I am aware.
> 
> All that being said, if you're still interested in reading this, then hello. Before I took all my fics down, this used to be my most popular one, and I've had readers ask if I was going to repost it, so here it is, somewhat edited, because I can't not edit my old fics (because my old stuff makes me cringe).

Naruto stepped into the opulent chamber and waited impatiently to be greeted. His two bodyguards stood behind him unobtrusively. He didn’t have to wait long. Uzumaki Naruto was the president of a multibillion-dollar corporation at the extremely young age of twenty-three. His face was plastered on the news almost every day, and Chouko Watanabe was extremely flustered to have him walk into her shop early on a Saturday morning.

“Mr. Uzumaki,” she murmured, bowing low. “How may I help you today?”

She watched as the well-dressed man glanced around casually. He was wearing a light blue button-down shirt and tan dress slacks. She estimated that his belt and shoes probably cost more than the diamonds in her ears.

“I am looking for a new hobby,” he said, one hand patting against his leg absently. He turned towards her. “I’ve heard that you sell Pets here?”

She nodded. She ran a boudoir and escort service, but her real money came from selling “Pets,” or human slaves. It wasn’t uncommon for wealthy people to own several Pets, but she had never heard of Uzumaki owning any at all. His parents had died several years ago, and he had thrown himself into running the family business. He was never seen at parties or dating anyone, and it looked like the lonely life had finally caught up to him.

“Of course, Mr. Uzumaki. We sell only the best. I’m glad that you were referred to us. If you will please follow me?” 

He nodded curtly, and she led him through a door, down a long hallway, until they reached the wing of the store that housed the current stock.

“Do you have any preferences that we should be aware of?” she asked as she seated him in a comfortable chair in the viewing area. She nodded to a servant in the room to bring tea and cakes.

He settled himself into the plush chair, shaking his head impatiently. The guards stationed themselves at the two doors leading into the room.

She sighed internally. He didn’t seem very eager. She wondered if he had decided to purchase a pet on his own or if one of his associates had suggested it to him.

“None at all? Male, female, young, old, fat, thin? Blond, brunet, redhead?”

He fidgeted. “Fine: male, slightly younger than me but at least eighteen. Just show me what you have.”

She looked him over once, thinking quickly, and decided to bring out three candidates. The servant arrived with the refreshments, which she noticed, he was careful to put as far away from Uzumaki as possible in order to avoid the bodyguards’ harsh eyes. She pulled him aside before he could go and ordered him to bring out the young men she had chosen, one at a time. Thank goodness they had already been groomed for the day. She wasn’t used to having clients this early in the morning.

After a short period, the lights in the room dimmed. The stage in the room was lit up, and the first pet was escorted out.

Neji was a fine specimen. He was eighteen years old and simply gorgeous. Long dark brown hair swayed behind him as he was led onto the stage, wearing only a simple, thin robe that served to highlight his body more than hide it and a collar with her establishment’s tag. She had owned him for about two months, and the only reason he was still with her was that his price was so high. Few people had the resources to buy him, but Uzumaki definitely fit into that category.

She watched Uzumaki out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction, but his face was impassive.

The servant unhooked the leash from the Pet’s collar and stepped back. Neji kept his eyes lowered demurely as he undid the sash to his robe, letting the material slither to his feet and leaving him completely bare. He turned in a circle slowly once, before standing quietly on the stage waiting for further instructions.

\-----

Naruto inspected the youth in front of him, admiring the firm musculature and graceful form. The Pet was completely hairless on his body, and he enjoyed the sight of the submissive eyes and yielding stance. There was no denying the Pet was breathtaking, but he hesitated. 

The only reason he was here was because Shikamaru and Gaara, his vice presidents at Rasengan, Inc., had bluntly told him he was losing focus. He spent way too much time in the office, and he needed to relax before he drove himself into the ground. When he would’ve objected, Shikamaru had shown him evidence that he was making mistakes in company numbers. Small miscalculations, true, but how much longer before they grew?

So he was supposed to take a vacation. A vacation! He hadn’t taken one of those since he’d taken over the company at nineteen! Normally someone his age wouldn’t be able to rise to power, but Rasengan had been completely family-owned at the time. In the four years he had been at the helm of the company, he had tripled its size and taken the company public. He still owned over sixty percent of the business, and there were no doubts about his ability to lead.

But here he was now, virtually forced out for one month. A freaking month of boredom and nervousness about his company, his baby. When he had pointed out that forced inactivity was likely to drive him mad, Gaara had suggested he buy a Pet to keep him distracted. Gaara had been considering buying a Pet of his own and had extensively researched the best establishments. Which is why he was here today.

Naruto had never planned to buy a Pet. He knew it was a commonplace practice nowadays, but he didn’t have the time to own another person. It would require too much work and care. He couldn’t deny he was intrigued, but he was actually a little frightened to have that much power over another person. He had certain … desires … and he didn’t know if he could keep them reigned in, especially if he actually owned another person. 

It was one of the reasons he didn’t date much. He could control himself when having sex, but the longer he spent with someone, the more his tendencies seemed to leak out. He always kept his relationships short, and when the urge became too strong to resist, he went to an exclusive—and very expensive—club to relieve his tension.

Trips there always left him unsatisfied, however. He was physically sated, but mentally, he still craved more. It was why he had allowed himself to be convinced to buy a Pet. Maybe if he owned his own, he could find what he was looking for?

He would know by the end of the month. And if it didn’t work out, he could send the Pet off to one of his estates in the country or set him free. He wasn’t cruel enough to resell a pet. It was the one thing he despised about the Pet trade. Used and older pets frequently were reduced to becoming whores, unable to take care of themselves and earning money the only way they knew how.

He glanced once more at the lovely Pet in front of him before shaking his head minutely. The youth seemed to lack a certain fire, too willing to accept his fate, too submissive for his tastes. He wanted someone with fight.

The servant took the Pet back behind the stage before bringing out the next one. 

This one was brunet, with shaggy, spiky hair and red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. He strutted in, his eyes staring right at Naruto boldly. Naruto just barely controlled a smile at his actions. This one was night and day from the first! He snickered internally when he heard the proprietress sigh beside him.

He watched as this one repeated the first’s motions, disrobing completely. Once again, the body in front of him was infinitely desirable, strong and lithe, perfectly formed. And yet … this one wasn’t what he was looking for either. He once again shook his head regretfully. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

He was debating giving up on the whole idea when the last Pet was brought out. He stilled in his seat, completely captivated by the sight in front of him.

Dark eyes glanced at him once before looking disinterestedly past his shoulder. Short, spiky black hair framed his face, his absolutely beautiful face. Plump, pouty lips were turned down in a barely noticeable sullen frown. 

When the Pet before him disrobed and turned, Naruto let out a long breath. Pale, alabaster skin stretched over firm muscles, endlessly appealing, and suddenly, it wasn’t enough to just look. He wanted more.

He spoke to the woman beside him, not taking his eyes off the Pet.

“Details?”

He could hear the barely restrained excitement in her voice as she said, “His name is Sasuke. Eighteen years old. He’s been with us since he was nine, however, we’ve obeyed all guild laws and he’s only been on the market since his seventeenth birthday. His older brother sold him to us to cover family debts. He’s 5’9” tall, 180 lbs. And of course, he is a virgin.”

Naruto nodded absently at her words. Abruptly, he stood up. “I want to examine him. Leave us.”

“Mr. Uzumaki! You know I can’t do that! If you decide to not buy him, I won’t be able to guarantee his virginity to the next customer!”

He spared her one exasperated glance as he stepped closer to the Pet on display. Sasuke continued to look sullen and bored, ignoring the conversation around him. 

“I will pay you his sales price right now if you leave us alone. If I decide to buy him, I will double his price.”

“But…but…” 

He cocked his head to the side, turning to her. “I’ve already noticed three cameras in this room alone. If I decide I don’t want him, you can keep the tapes.” His eyes got flinty. “If I do take him with me, you will give the tapes to me.”

She nodded quickly, and he knew they were both thinking about how easily he could ruin her if he chose.

When everyone had finally left, Naruto stepped on top of the stage until he was standing right next to Sasuke. The money he didn’t care about, but would Sasuke really be worth the time he’d need to invest?

Sasuke, for his part, watched the prospective buyer keenly. It wasn’t the first time someone had wanted to purchase him, but Mistress had never left him alone with one. He could feel his stomach sink even as he took in the other man’s appearance. 

Uzumaki was gorgeous. Three scars ran across both cheeks, but they actually seemed to add to his looks rather than detract from them. Clear blue eyes gazed down at him, getting closer and closer until they were standing right next to each other, and for a second, he thought he saw a flash of red in their depths. It made small shiver run down his back which did not go unnoticed.

Smiling lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. “Sasuke.” It sounded like Uzumaki was testing out his name. “Sasuke. Hmmm… Do you want to come home with me, little Sasuke?”

He scowled. “Why would I want to go home with you, Dobe?” He knew he’d be punished for it, but he refused to play the games the buyers always seemed to want to play. He quelled a slight tinge of disappointment that the man in front of him was just like all the rest.

He waited for Uzumaki to get angry at the insult and yell, but instead, all he did was chuckle, although there was another flash of red in the deep blue eyes, and he wondered at it.

“Don’t call me dobe, Teme.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything.

Uzumaki smiled and reached out, running one hand through Sasuke’s hair. “You’re really like a little pet, a kitten with its hairs sticking out. Do you have claws, little cat? Will you scratch me if I touch you?”

Sasuke nearly growled at the mocking words, but his eyes popped open instead as Uzumaki’s hand grabbed his flaccid cock. He tried to step back, knowing better than to actually push a buyer away, but the other man simple grabbed his arm and twisted him around, so his back was pressed into Uzumaki’s chest. It effectively trapped his other arm in the process as well, and he struggled against the hard body behind him. “Let me go!”

He felt another low chuckle against his back. “Keep moving like that, and this will turn into more than just a quick demonstration.” He stopped, realization sweeping through him at what the other man was implying. Uzumaki lifted his hand just long enough to lick it, and then he was reaching down again, gripping Sasuke, stroking him.

He gasped, pushing his hips into the wet grip. It felt—

No one had ever done this to him before. He had masturbated in the past, but rarely, and the owner of the store made sure that all her merchandise was safely guarded. This was the first time he had ever felt someone else’s touch on his cock. It was so much better than his own hand, and Uzumaki seemed to know exactly what felt best, eliciting sensations that Sasuke didn’t know what to do with. 

The humiliation at being held captive drowned under the weight of arousal. Uzumaki was—he kept—what the fuck, Sasuke had never felt anything even close to this, and his knees threatened to buckle. As Uzumaki kept going, Sasuke’s breath quickened, and he bit his lip, trying to stifle the sounds that wanted to escape but not succeeding, his hips thrusting, so close to—

He gasped as Uzumaki let go and stepped back, and Sasuke whirled around, snarling—

“Put this back on,” Uzumaki commanded, throwing him his robe, and it was like a splash of cold water to his face. He’d let Uzumaki touch him. He’d barely fought him at all. He’d been about to demand Uzumaki _keep_ touching him. What was he _thinking_? 

Uzumaki waited until Sasuke had angrily donned his robe, before knocking on the door Mistress had gone out of. 

It opened immediately.

“I’ll take him,” Uzumaki said brusquely, and Sasuke glared at him while Mistress smiled in delight and said she’d get everything ready.

\-----

Sasuke sat in the back of the car next to his new owner, still extremely pissed off by the events in the store. One second, things had been going so nicely, and the next, nothing. He frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the only things that could be found that fit him when Uzumaki had insisted he come with him immediately. Most owners would’ve agreed to give Mistress some time to prep him for his new life, but Uzumaki had been adamant they leave immediately. 

So here he was in a too small shirt, too large jeans, and flip flops. He looked like a kid. The only sign of his servitude was a simple black metal collar around his neck. Until his owner bought him a new one, it would identify him as property of the store he’d just left. 

He glared unhappily out the window. At 5’9”, he was only average height, and he hated how small he felt next to the 6’2” giant next to him. Uzumaki Naruto was not only tall, he was also broad shouldered and muscled. Sasuke remembered the feel of hard muscles behind his back. He guessed the man was a good 220 lbs, none of it fat. He huffed in annoyance. 

To top off all the indignity of the day, Uzumaki was ignoring him now, had been since they’d gotten in the car. As soon as the car started moving, he’d pulled out a cell phone and had been talking on it—loudly—for the last twenty minutes. It wasn’t that he really wanted his owner to do anything to him, but it was the first time he’d been out of the store in nine years, and he felt … off.

To make matters worse, Uzumaki was fidgeting constantly, as if he had way too much energy that needed to be worked off. It was driving Sasuke crazy.

Fuck this, he thought angrily. He closed his eyes, leaning back into the seat. It took a while, but lulled by the car's movements, he finally fell into a light doze.

\-----

Naruto got off the phone after he was sure Sasuke was completely asleep.

He didn't know why he was ignoring the boy, but he had already started having doubts about the wisdom of his purchase. He'd been caught up in the sudden desire he'd had after seeing Sasuke willingly submit in his arms. The power had been a heady rush, but now, now he couldn't help but think he’d made a mistake. Was it really right to buy a person in order to practice his sexual deviancy in peace? He sighed tiredly.

He knew that many other people had the same preferences as he did. He had joined a club in the city after all for people like him. But he couldn't help the guilt he felt. 

He remembered the first time he'd had sex. He'd been fourteen, the girl he was with, sixteen. She'd been the daughter of one of his father's associates, and they had snuck away during a company function at his house. He had been caught up in the new experience and had let his desires lead the way. 

He’d always been stronger than average, and when she started whimpering when he clutched her tightly, he had thought she’d been as excited as he was. When he'd bitten her hard enough to draw blood during the heat of his orgasm, however, she let him know how disgusting she thought he was. She had screamed and started crying, yelling that he was a freak and he needed to get away from her. Her shouts had attracted a crowd, and his first sexual experience had turned into a circus show, people milling about, looking horrified. He’d heard whispers in which “rape” and “animal” had predominated. His father had managed to hush things up, especially since a guest had been nearby and overheard the girl propositioning him, but that only saved him legally. 

His parents eventually withdrew him from school and started bringing in tutors. He’d thrown himself into his studies, too ashamed to want to be around his peers. Only a few of his friends had stuck by him in his isolation, Gaara and Shikamaru. The one bright point was that all that intense studying had readied him for taking over the company five years later.

Looking back, he realized circumstances had just piled against him. She had been a virgin, too. It had turned out that her father had put her up to it in the first place. What better way to rise up in the company than have his daughter dating the President’s son? She’d been too nervous and scared by her father to protest when Naruto had done something she hadn’t enjoyed. And he’d been too naïve to know she wasn’t enjoying herself, was already in pain from losing her virginity. Everything had just escalated until she finally freaked out, completely unnerved to see blood running down her neck. 

Even knowing the truth, the experience had scarred him. He never let himself go completely during sex again. And considering the fact that he liked more than just biting, it made him extremely uncomfortable with his own desires. 

He had even tried to go to a therapist once, but he hadn’t been able to open up to the man. On the one hand, he knew his tastes weren’t really that abnormal, but he just couldn’t make himself believe it.

He sighed. Well, he would give Sasuke a few months. Pets were trained to be submissive after all, and he expected Sasuke had been trained to expect all sorts of kink. If it didn’t work out, then he was no worse off than before.

\-----

Sasuke finally woke up when the car pulled to a stop. He blinked his eyes tiredly as his owner got out of the car before following him. 

He barely managed to keep himself from gaping at the luxurious mansion in front of him. It was huge. Judging from the outside, it seemed to have at least twenty rooms. He stepped inside to a grand foyer, rounded stairs to either side leading to the second floor. A long hallway with grey-blue tile floors and large dark wood arches stretched in front of him, and he could make out a living room to his left and a formal dining room to his right. 

It vaguely reminded him of the home he used to have in his early childhood, before his parents had died and Itachi had sold him to pay off the family debts.

He followed his owner up the stairs to “his” room. Uzumaki mentioned it was across the hall from the master suite, but that was all. 

Sasuke stepped inside to see a nicely decorated room, obviously unused since the closets were bare and no personalized items were present.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The two of them were alone now since the bodyguards had stayed downstairs, and he seemed more relaxed. 

“I’ll have to take you shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes and things for your room. I wasn’t expecting to buy a Pet today, so I don’t have anything prepared.”

“Hn.” He’d wait to see if Uzumaki remembered that promise tomorrow. Sasuke wasn’t stupid. He knew people said all kinds of things without meaning them, and who knew what Uzumaki was really like? 

“Um, yeah,” Uzumaki said awkwardly, starting to back out of the room. “You can wash up, rest, grab a snack, or watch some TV if you want. I need to do some work, so feel free to explore the rest of the house and do whatever suits your fancy.”

“Master,” Sasuke said, only to be interrupted.

“Don’t call me that,” Uzumaki said, flinching back. “Just call me Naruto.”

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he replied, not calling him anything at all. “Am I supposed to find you later?”

“No…” Naruto said, drawing out the word uncertainly. “I’ll come find you. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants, and they’ll help you out. See you later!” He flashed a quick smile and hurriedly closed the door.

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched at being completely abandoned, but he decided after a moment it was for the best. It would give him a chance to explore his new surroundings without his owner’s eyes watching him.

\-----

Later that night, it was a very annoyed Sasuke who sat at the dining table eating alone. He had managed to explore the house and grounds a bit, but there was a huge security fence with guards manning the perimeter. He knew he’d had a very sheltered life in regards to everything other than sex, and he had no idea how he was going to get past the men and off the grounds.

And to top off his frustration, his new master—oops, he thought sarcastically—Naruto was nowhere to be found. How was he supposed to learn anything about the place if the one person he needed to speak to was gone? He’d encountered a few servants, but they seemed unwilling to speak to him beyond answering the most basic questions.

He’d always been a loner, but he hadn’t felt this alone in a long time. At least at the Pet store, there’d been others like him. Here, the servants kept their distance, and he had no one and nothing to allay the tension.

Naruto had mentioned playing video games or watching TV, but neither option appealed to him. He knew that he needed to see what was happening in the world, that Mistress had kept them mostly secluded and who knew what had changed since he’d been sold, but it was all secondary to figuring out what was happening to him _now_. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He needed to know what was required of him and he needed more freedom, and the only way to get either of those was to get into his master’s good graces.

Speaking of the idiot, there he was now. 

“Naruto,” he said, and made an effort to turn his voice sultry, rising out of chair to greet him. He ignored the way Naruto looked at him oddly. Mistress had always praised his ability to be seductive, even if she’d told him that not all his owners would appreciate his aloofness, that he should try and be warmer to them. With that in mind, he said, “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

Naruto looked at him, nonplussed for a moment, before bursting into laughter. “Sa-Sasuke,” he gasped out, “While I appreciate the attempt, please don’t act that way with me.” He chortled, slumping down into a chair. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and he, too, sat down, although his back was ramrod straight with annoyance.

Naruto noticed the icy glare he was receiving and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. “Ah, don’t look like that,” he said apologetically. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

Sasuke sneered.

“Look, if it makes you feel better, you can try to seduce me again.”

Sasuke seriously pondered for a second what would happen to him if he were to hit him.

“Really, it just took me by surprise the first time. I’m sorry, go ahead.”

He ignored him, picking up his fork to jab viciously at the meat on his plate. Whatever.

Naruto sighed, and Sasuke could see him toy with his utensils for a moment before standing back up, not even waiting for the servants to bring him his food. 

“After you’re finished eating, come to my room. We’ll discuss what exactly will be expected of you.” His tone was brusque and businesslike, and he waited for Sasuke’s nod before getting up to leave, Sasuke’s eyes on his back until he disappeared from the door.

\-----

Sasuke stood outside the master bedroom, nervous and tense. He knew that his life, for however long he ended up staying with Naruto, was going to be dictated by whatever rules Naruto provided. So far, Naruto had been easy-going, but Sasuke knew that could be misleading. He’d feel better once everything was laid out on the table, although there was no guarantee Naruto would follow his own rules. Still, having something laid out was better than nothing at all.

He knocked on the door twice, entering the room upon Naruto’s command. He looked around quickly, noticing it had a large sitting area next to a fireplace, with the bed situated along the middle of the far wall. It was a large, California King bed on a mahogany frame. The elaborate headboard and posts were hand-detailed, and like everything else in the room, they screamed wealth.

Naruto was sitting in one of the wing chairs in front of the fireplace, papers in his hands.

“Ah, Sasuke,” he said, lowering the papers to the floor. He motioned to the chair across from him. “Please sit down.”

Once Sasuke was settled, Naruto leaned back and began to speak, all the while gazing into the fire. “It’s pretty obvious why I bought you, I’m sure. I have certain … needs … that aren’t being met to my satisfaction.” 

He turned shuttered blue eyes to Sasuke. 

“I’ll be honest that these needs diverge from the norm. I don’t want to force you, however, to do something you hate.” His mouth twisted. “Besides being a slave, of course. If it turns out that you can’t stand to be with me after a few months, then I’ll provide you with a small stipend to get you started and set you free. I don’t think I need to explain what will happen, however, if you try to reveal my secrets to the public.” 

Sasuke nodded, almost frightened by the sudden look that passed his owner’s face. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he said, although it was difficult to grasp the idea that Naruto would just set him free. It could just be an elaborate trap to keep him obedient, but why bother? There were many ways to ensure Sasuke’s compliance, and it wasn’t as if a Pet could really object to anything in the first place. Unless Naruto was incredibly sadistic, there was no reason to bring it up unless he meant it.

Sasuke knew that many others in his place would actually be frightened at the thought of being released. Most pets were born as slaves and were coddled from the get go. They wouldn’t understand freedom, wouldn’t want it. But he had been born a free man, and the thought of having that again was almost more than he could bear. 

“Good,” his owner said, finally relaxing. He stood up and casually began to undress. “Don’t worry. Since you’re a virgin, I won’t require anything extra until you’re … broken in.” He smirked, taking off his shirt completely.

Sasuke just barely kept his lip from curling. The idiot obviously thought he was funny. He hesitantly began to take off his own clothes, unsure if Naruto would want to do it himself, but when Naruto didn’t object, Sasuke took them all off quickly and efficiently. Might as well get this over with. 

By unspoken agreement, the two of them moved to the bed. 

Naruto was a good lover. Partly because he wanted to blend in, partly because he was so removed from what was going on, he knew how to play the other person’s body to evoke the most response. A kiss here, a touch there … even if his movements seemed mechanical to himself, none of his partners had ever had a reason to complain. So as he went about prepping Sasuke’s body to accommodate him, he made sure to make the experience as physically satisfying as possible, even as his own thoughts were occupied with a presentation he had to make before the Board members next month.

As part of Sasuke’s training, he had learned how to display his body to its best advantage, where the most common erogenous zones were, how to sound like he was being overcome with passion, and much more. Although he’d never had practical experience to go with his knowledge, he was a genius, and he adroitly applied what he knew to the body before him. Even though Naruto had said he would release him after a few months time, he wanted to make sure to please his temporary owner so that he’d maintain his easygoing attitude and wouldn’t change his mind out of spite. Sasuke was sure that an uncooperative pet would not be tolerated. He managed to keep his head against the unfamiliar sensations, noting the effort that Naruto made to pleasure him, but not letting himself really enjoy it.

It was like two virtuosos having a competition, their fingers running over their respective instruments in order to bring forth the most beautiful of melodies, but instead creating a cacophony of sound as the two different songs overlapped and drowned each other out. 

Afterwards, Sasuke lay on the bed, his breathing slowing down. It had been … nice … he thought. Fine. Nothing spectacular, but definitely not abhorrent either. If that was to be the majority of his obligations, then it would be easy to live with Naruto until he could leave. 

He was vaguely disappointed that the rush of desire he’d felt in the store hadn’t amounted to anything once the act itself had been performed, but he shrugged it off. It had probably been the excitement of finally being released that had triggered the earlier feelings.

He was slightly concerned about the other duties he was to perform, but he didn’t dwell on it. Theoretically, he knew about a lot of different kinks. His teacher at the Pet store had provided him an exhaustive list of potential fetishes he could expect. Naruto, apparently, was ashamed of his preference if the vanilla sex was anything to go by, but he was considerate enough that he’d made sure Sasuke’s first time wasn’t abhorrent. It wasn’t a guarantee of anything, but Sasuke cautiously decided he might not need to worry too much about what was to come. 

\-----

Naruto felt restless … itchy. It had been several weeks since he’d last visited the club, and he knew that he needed to do something. He couldn’t concentrate, he could barely think, and he wanted something to soothe his agitation.

He looked at the door to his bedroom and thought about Sasuke, who was across the hall from him. He’d visited Sasuke’s room every night for the past week, gently initiating him to the joys of sex. He snorted at the thought.

It didn’t seem like either of them actually got that much enjoyment out of the act. At least, not the way they were doing it now. He rubbed his hands together nervously. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t told Sasuke that he would be expecting … more. 

\-----

 

Sasuke looked up in surprise from the book he was reading when Naruto opened the door to his room unexpectedly. It was the first time his owner had entered his room without knocking. But when he looked at the countenance of the man who entered his room, he knew immediately that something was different. 

The first thing he noticed was that Naruto wasn’t smiling. Normally, Naruto would smile at him with a big dopey grin whenever he saw him. But now, his expression was distant. Cold almost. 

The second was that Naruto’s eyes held a tint of red. Sasuke shivered, remembering the last time he’d seen Naruto’s eyes change color.

The third was the air of barely contained energy coming off the other man in waves. He was practically thrumming. Sasuke had watched on as Naruto became more and more antsy over the past week, but he’d assumed it was just boredom from his enforced inactivity. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

And finally, the last thing he noticed was the slip of silky red cloth Naruto was clenching in one fist. Is that for me? he thought nervously.

Naruto strode into the room until he was standing by the side of the bed. He looked down at Sasuke, his looming presence making Sasuke nervous.

“Na-Naruto?” he said, embarrassed that he was stuttering, but he didn’t know what what going to happen, and it made him nervous.

“Get up,” Naruto commanded brusquely. 

Sasuke climbed off the bed slowly until he was standing right in front of him. He had expected Naruto to step back and give him some room, but Naruto hadn’t moved, so he was just inches away once Sasuke was on his feet.

“Put these on.” Naruto tossed the scrap of cloth onto the bed. “Take everything else off.” 

Sasuke nodded jerkily, and for some reason, he couldn’t meet the eyes dissecting his every reaction, his gaze darting away every time he tried.

He took a shaky breath, regaining a little control when Naruto finally moved away from him to sit in one of the armchairs in the corner. Naruto slouched back into the chair, hands folded loosely on his stomach, elbows perched on the armrests and legs spread open, his casual posture belying his intense stare.

Sasuke picked up the cloth and couldn’t control the rapid blush that spread across his face. Panties! Red silk panties! He was supposed to wear these? 

He sent a quick, uncertain glance to the corner, but Naruto’s closed off features gave no quarter. Naruto hadn’t really gone into detail when he’d first explained that Sasuke would have certain duties he would be responsible for occasionally. Obviously, this was one of them.

Sasuke’s hands trembled ever so slightly as he began to take off his pajamas. He felt like he could feel Naruto’s eyes roaming over him, stroking over his skin as it was revealed inch by inch. 

Sasuke didn’t know why he was so anxious. They’d already had sex, and while Naruto was definitely acting different, it wasn’t frightening. If anything, Sasuke could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as he took off his clothes, which was confusing, considering how unimpressed he’d been with sex to date. Still, there was no denying that he was almost … looking forward to what Naruto was going to do. Even though he had no idea what Naruto’s plans were.

When he was finally naked, he peeked through his lashes at Naruto, wondering what he thought about Sasuke’s arousal. Naruto, however, was expressionless, and Sasuke couldn’t tell if his excited state pleased him or not. The uncertainty only made his heart beat faster.

He stepped into the red panties as gracefully as possible. They were lacy things, showing flashes of skin throughout, and they rode low on his hips so his shaft peeked over the top. He felt ashamed to be wearing the tight underwear, but at the same time, there was a part of him that hoped the sight pleased Naruto, that his humiliation served some purpose.

He walked over to the corner where Naruto sat until a low growl commanded him to stop four feet away. Goosebumps pebbled Sasuke’s skin as he finally got close enough to the see the desire in those eyes. Desire and something harsher. Something almost cruel. They flashed completely red for instant, and he nearly gasped at the sight, heat rushing inexplicably through him. That gaze promised pain, and somehow, in that instant, he wanted it. 

“Master,” he whispered unthinkingly. As soon as he heard the word escape his lips, he flinched, lowering frightened eyes to his feet. He knew how much Naruto hated to be called that. Would he leave him now, aching with this unknown and fierce lust?

His eyes snapped back up though when he heard the low growl. The red eyes were blazing, and Sasuke realized with a terrible certainty that Naruto wouldn’t object to being addressed that way.

“Touch yourself, my Pet.” The words were low and raspy.

Sasuke was more than eager to comply, arching his throat and running his hands down his neck slowly. He whined when his hands brushed over sensitive nipples, and he pinched them harshly, knees almost buckling at the sensation. His body felt super-sensitized, knowing his master was watching him, and he couldn’t understand where his lust had come from, but he couldn’t deny it either. He felt hazy with pleasure and let his hands drift lower.

When he would’ve slipped one hand inside the horribly constricting underwear, Naruto snapped out, “No. Through the panties.”

Sasuke opened his eyes to protest, but his words died in his throat when he saw what his master was doing. He panted, watching that tan hand move up and down the thick arousal. Naruto had unzipped his pants but left them on, so the V of the material framed him. 

Sasuke stepped forward, wanting to touch, wanting to put his mouth on any part of Naruto he’d allow, but a sharp look kept him in place. Sasuke moaned in frustration, but stayed where he was.

He gripped his cock through the silky cloth, hissing at the sensation, his hips flinching. The feel of the crushed fabric pressed against him was torture, and knowing Naruto was touching himself as well just made everything worse, made him feel like he was about to burst out of his own skin, the desire too large to contain. Sasuke’s hand sped up, and he locked his trembling knees in preparation for orgasm. His head started to fall back, and his breaths were coming faster and faster. 

“Stop,” he heard dimly, but he barely recognized the words, too far gone in his lust to actually consider listening. He cried out when a bruising hand gripped his wrist and tore it away. “I told you to _stop_.”

He opened his eyes, eyes tearing slightly in reaction to the sudden pain, to the knowledge that he hadn’t obeyed. “I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered. Naruto dropped his wrist and leaned back in the chair, resuming his own activity.

Sasuke watched, panting and envious when red eyes finally closed for an instant and Naruto’s body spasmed in pleasure. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he tried to control his own desire. He wanted … he wanted something … something terrible, something wonderful …

Naruto zipped himself up casually before standing. He smeared the evidence of his orgasm on Sasuke’s chest, which should have made him feel humiliated, angry at the very least, and cold red eyes dared Sasuke to protest, but he shuddered in pleasure instead. He wanted to beg for something, anything to calm the fire inside of him, but something kept his voice in check.

“Next time,” Naruto said cruelly, “listen to me when I tell you to do something.”

Sasuke began to apologize, but then Naruto backhanded him, casually reprimanding him for his mistake. It wasn’t a very hard blow, but Sasuke was completely unprepared for it, and his head snapped back and he stumbled, would’ve fallen if Naruto hadn’t grabbed him and yanked him close. 

Sasuke couldn’t say what was the cause of what happened next, if it was being pressed firmly against Naruto’s body, or the feel of the strong arms encasing him, safety and danger both, but he started to orgasm, his whole body trembling. He felt cruel fingers grip his hair and yank his head back, and it just made him shake all the harder, his knees unable to hold him up, and he had no doubt in his mind that he would’ve fallen if Naruto hadn’t been there.

“Master,” Sasuke whispered when he opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down at him, wondering if he was going to be punished even further, hoping for it and dreading it in equal measure.

But Naruto didn’t say anything, just slowly let Sasuke go, and when Sasuke was standing on his own, Naruto walked out of the room, still surrounded in that cold and distant air he had arrived in.

Long after he had left, Sasuke remained where he was, the tips of his fingers lightly pressed to his cheek, the barest of smiles on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up as the harsh morning light burnt a golden glow through his eyelids. He groaned, starting to stretch, and winced as the dried semen on his stomach and chest pulled at his skin in the process. 

Fuck, he’d fallen straight into bed after Naruto had left the room instead of showering and changing. He was still wearing that ridiculous piece of red lingerie his master had brought for him. 

Realizing that made his cock surge to life and the tip pushed past the scratchy lace, lying erect against his stomach, just as it had done last night. He blushed and shivered.

Naruto had hit him. He raised his hand to touch his cheek, closing his eyes and exploring the soft flesh. It wasn't even sore anymore. 

Naruto hadn't actually _hurt_ him.

But … but last night ...

Naruto had been ...

That flash of red in his eyes ...

Sasuke swallowed.

What if he wanted Naruto to hurt him?

His eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly. What was he doing? What was he _thinking_?

He’d known when Naruto had mentioned his needs not being met that his owner had some sort of kink. He’d wondered about it, suspicious about what would be required of him. Not that he would’ve physically balked at performing … _anything_. Pets didn’t have the luxury of choice, and besides, the chance of being set free was too close. 

Still, the possibilities had been … nauseating. 

He knew how to read and write, having learned before he was sold, but many borne slaves never learned even that much. Instructions were verbally given or shown through video or demonstration, so all the pets knew about the various sexual preferences their future masters might have. 

And never once, in any of the sexual positions or practices he’d seen had Sasuke ever found any of them arousing. He’d always watched and listened with clinical detachment to his teachers, slightly in contempt of the whole sex business. Oh, there were occasions when his body would react to whatever stimuli he was viewing, but that was to be expected of any normal teenage boy. But he’d never once had the desire to actually _try_ anything he’d seen.

The only thing he’d ever wanted to do was escape and find Itachi. Find him and get his revenge. 

Except now … 

Sex the whole past week had been a semi-enjoyable affair that had checked off the passing of each day. It hadn’t been wonderful, but he’d been grateful that Naruto had taken pains to make it as painless an experience as possible.

And then … last night …

He shuddered, his hand falling to his erection helplessly as he remembered.

Now … now he wanted to see what other things Naruto would do to him.

\-----

Sasuke drifted downstairs around lunchtime, his heart thudding as he wondered what Naruto would say—would do—after the previous night’s events.

As he stepped closer to the casual dining room, he could tell by the murmur of sound that Naruto was on the telephone. He tried to stifle his disappointment.

After having to masturbate that morning, he’d been too embarrassed to go downstairs, too angry and ashamed of his own desires to see anyone else. 

How could he have spent the morning fantasizing about his new master? Was this what he was reduced to? One of the pathetic, needy pets that clung to his owner, desperate to please and to avoid being sold off to the next purchaser? 

He. 

Was. 

Sasuke. 

Uchiha. 

His parents had been wealthy, successful figures of society, and if they could see him now, they wouldn’t have been able to contain their disappointment.

His hands tightened into fists.

If only they hadn’t died in that car accident …

If only he and Itachi had been older, been able to shoulder the responsibility of their parents’ company, instead of leaving it in the hands of greedy board members who had sold it off, piece by piece …

If only they’d been able to stand up for themselves when those same board members’ lawyers had taken their inheritance from them …

If only Itachi hadn’t sold him …

He shoved the thoughts aside violently. He hated self-pity. It didn’t matter what he wished would have happened. 

This was reality, and he wouldn’t let himself get distracted from his vengeance by thoughts of Naruto and should-have-been’s. He would get through the next few months, and then he would find Itachi.

But he couldn’t stop wondering what Naruto would say when they were finally face-to-face.

His expression was blank as he walked into the room and took his seat on the right-hand side of Naruto who smiled broadly at him and waved.

His eyes narrowed. It was one thing for him to act unaffected by what had happened last night—another thing entirely for Naruto to be doing the same thing.

He chose a club sandwich from the platter on the table as he listened in on the call.

“Fax me the document, so I can review it, Shika … damn it, I can do some work … I won’t go into the office, but … Shika … _Shika_ … shit, fine, _fine_!”

Naruto shut his cell phone closed with a loud snap. 

“Damn it,” he said, frowning. “I hate not working.” He drummed his fingers on the table before snapping his gaze to Sasuke who waited for him to say something about the night before.

“You’re up late, Sasuke. What have you been up to today?”

He shrugged. It wasn’t like he was going to admit he’d spent part of the morning thinking about his master. His heart beat a little faster at the thought.

Naruto pouted at the lack of response. He drummed his fingers some more before brightening.

“I forgot to tell you, I called the Pet Store and had your records sent over. Other than a whole bunch of porn, they didn’t really teach you anything, so I’ve arranged for tutors to come to the house.”

Sasuke stopped with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. 

“What?”

“The proprietress said you could read and write, but you stopped attending school in what—third grade or so—so you really know only the basics. I want to remedy that as soon as possible.”

“You’re going to—give me an education?” Sasuke blinked wide eyes. That was unheard of. Most masters liked to keep their slaves ignorant, unable to fend for themselves, thus decreasing the likelihood of someone trying to escape. 

“Of course,” Naruto said, surprised. “Like I said before, if our … arrangement … doesn’t work out, I’ll set you free. If I let you go without knowing how to take care of yourself…I mean, you want to learn, don’t you?” Naruto asked uncertainly.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I do.” All thoughts of their encounter the night before slipped from his mind as he realized the possibilities. He’d always known that finding Itachi was going to be difficult. He’d planned to try to find old family friends once he escaped, vaguely remembering where they had lived. At the very least, he’d thought that Orochimaru would help him—for a price. 

He nearly shuddered remembering the tall man who’d always been overly interested in him. But he’d resolved to go to him as a last resort. And unless the man had changed, he should be relatively easy to find since not many people were so unnaturally pale and lived with several large snakes.

But if Naruto were willing to give him the tools so he could do it all himself …

“Great!” Naruto said, beaming. “I went ahead and scheduled the first tutor to come today. She should be here in … about an hour and a half, so that should give you plenty of time to get ready. She’ll be giving you a series of tests to see where you are in the various subjects, and then we can go from there.” 

Sasuke hesitantly smiled back, although it was very small. It wasn’t an expression he was used to making. He’d hoped that Naruto was sincere in his promise to let him go, had repeatedly said to himself that once he fulfilled his time here, he’d be set free … but truthfully, he hadn’t really believed. But why else would Naruto offer to give him an education?

He felt a small glimmer of trust start to grow inside of him.

Naruto’s eyes widened at him, and his smile gentled. “Um, yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “So … I should go get some stuff done … give you time to get ready … I’ll see you later.”

Sasuke stared at him, his appetite gone. “You’re … leaving?” he asked, not able to completely mask the disappointment he felt.

“Uh, well—”

He looked at his plate, still full with food. “Alright,” he said tonelessly. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto walked over and place a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged it off and stood up. He started to walk out of the room.

“Hey, wait! Your—your food—”

“I’m finished,” he said shortly and left. There was silence behind him.

His shoulders were tight with tension as he went back up the stairs. Naruto hadn’t said anything about last night. He’d acted as if everything were the same as the day before. He hadn’t even asked if Sasuke was doing okay. 

One hand started to rise up to touch his cheek, but he realized it mid-gesture and forced it back down.

He hadn’t known what to expect, but he’d wanted—something. Some show of acknowledgement or affection—

He stumbled on the step, throwing out a hand to grab the banister to keep himself steady. 

When Naruto had mentioned the tutors, a warm rush had flooded him at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, showing his master was concerned about him and his future. Naruto wanted to help him. Naruto didn’t see him as just a living, breathing sex toy. 

But then for Naruto to just leave as he’d been doing every other day in the past week, without mentioning anything about the previous night, acting as if nothing had _changed_ — 

Sasuke hurried up the rest of the stairs and walked quickly to his room, his heart pounding. Once safely inside, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. 

Why did he want Naruto to care about him?

\-----

Later, as Sasuke watched his instructor, Haruno-san—please call me, Sakura—start to put away his tests into her briefcase, his mind was occupied, not with the words and numbers he’d been studying, but with images of Naruto from the night before.

After his initial panic attack in his room, he’d finally come to the realization that it wasn’t that he cared about Naruto per se but that he’d have some sort of feelings for any new master. 

After all, Naruto was a kind enough man. He’d taken Sasuke out of the place he’d spent the past ten years of his life and given him luxurious food, clothes, shelter, and toys. He’d been his first sexual partner. And the past night had been another completely new and different experience for him. Of course he’d be feeling a little odd and uncertain.

He’d heard stories in the pet shop about how brand new pets would cling to their masters, completely overwhelmed by the new world they found themselves in. The storekeepers had even encouraged this. He remembered the hurried speech he’d been given as Mistress had finalized his sale.

_You must make sure to bind yourself to your new master, Sasuke. Take care of him completely and unselfishly, and he will take care of you in return. Anticipate his needs until you become invaluable to him. Love him with every part of you, and he will never let you go._

He mentally snorted. It was a speech that was supposed to encourage Pets to not resist, to throw themselves into their servitude. He knew, however, that Pets all too frequently were sold once their masters grew tired of them. 

Still, it helped to explain what had happened to him. Now that he remembered, though, and was aware of the phenomenon, he could guard against it. 

Naruto was his owner, not his lover. And he didn’t want him to do any of those—things—he’d heard about to him. 

Sasuke carefully blocked out what those things might be from his mind.

Naruto chose that moment to walk into the room where they’d been studying. 

“Sakura! How did it go?” 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Naruto hugged her. 

She smiled up at him, and it made Sasuke clench his jaw. There was familiarity in that smile, affection and a relaxed air that spoke of long acquaintance. 

He didn't like it.

"Amazingly well, actually," she said, pulling back. "I have to go through everything, but just from my discussion with him and glancing through the tests once, I would say that he's further along than I had initially feared from what you told me about him."

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed, flashing a brilliant smile at Sasuke. He nearly reeled back from the force of that smile, so full of obvious pleasure and pride. 

She chuckled, finishing packing up her things. "Yes," she said. "From these results, I'll be able to fashion a curriculum tailored to Sasuke's needs. He seems very intelligent, and I have no doubt that he'll pick things up quickly." 

Sasuke found himself lifting his chin up slightly at the praise. He'd been so ashamed initially by his lack of knowledge, so hearing her say that he was intelligent was a balm to his ego. 

"It doesn't surprise me at all that Sasuke's a genius," Naruto said happily. 

He nearly flushed at the words, his heart swelling. Damn it, why did Naruto’s praise mean so much to him?

"Well, Sasuke," Sakura said, coming over to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you." 

She offered him her hand, and he looked at it for a moment before shaking it once before letting it go. It was extremely unusual for someone to offer to shake hands with a Pet. It was a sign of equality that was not part of his life. The first time she’d done it that afternoon, he had stared at her, not understanding her intention at first. Once he had realized, he’d been flustered and had hidden a blush.

This time, however, he knew what to expect, but he kept it short anyway. Although she'd been perfectly polite and friendly the whole time, he didn't quite like the way she looked at him sometimes, and the first time she'd shaken his hand, she had held it too long for his liking. He wasn't interested in her, and the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to think he was.

He didn't want there to be any reason for Naruto to be suspicious of him. While he knew that some Pets tried to make their masters jealous in order to keep their attention, he had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't appreciate those types of games.

"Thank you for your help," Sasuke murmured and stepped back from her. He caught the flash of disappointment in her eyes before she turned back to Naruto. 

If Naruto noticed anything strange in their interaction, he didn’t show it. 

He linked his arm with hers and took her briefcase over her protests. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Sakura? We’re having your favorite…”

Sasuke followed them, his teeth gritted. After that one smile and comment, Naruto had barely even looked at him, instead giving that woman all his attention. 

His steps slowed a fraction. Not that—not that it mattered whether or not Naruto looked at him, but—

A laugh from the couple in front of him had him glaring Sakura. Why was she still touching him?

They all walked to the front door, Sakura smiling at something Naruto said. Sasuke decided she was an annoying woman, and he was glad that she was leaving. He didn’t like the way she looked at him, and he especially didn’t like the way she looked at Naruto.

“Are you sure you can’t stay, Sakura?” Naruto asked, pouting at her.

She laughed. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I have one more appointment tonight that I couldn’t get out of. Next time though?”

Naruto smiled and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. 

Sasuke nearly hissed in anger. _Why_ was Naruto kissing her? He shouldn’t be kissing her, he should be kissing—

Sasuke could feel the blood drain from his face. 

Where had that thought come from? He was—he was supposed to be distant—he wasn’t supposed to— 

Hadn’t he told himself he wouldn’t feel anything for Naruto?

He slipped away unnoticed, not wanting to watch Naruto finish up his goodbyes and needing space to think.

\-----

“Sasuke,” Naruto asked at dinner. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine,” Sasuke bit off, taking a bite of his steak. He’d already skipped breakfast and most of lunch, otherwise he wouldn’t have come to dinner at all. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said uncomfortably. “Um, you know, about this afternoon …”

“It doesn’t matter.” He took a particularly vicious bite of a baby carrot. 

“Oh, well—”

“Is she going to be coming back next week?”

“Sakura?” Naruto asked, surprised by the change of subject. “Well, yeah. You should be happy. She normally doesn’t teach anymore since she’s the head of the Institute for Supplemental Learning. She’s just coming by as a special favor for me—”

“Yes, she seems like a _special friend_.” Sasuke knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Naruto had kissed her, had shown her more attention than he’d paid Sasuke all day. And to think of her coming back, week after week, monopolizing Naruto’s attention, stealing it away from him—

It didn’t help that he knew he was being irrationally jealous. Even after telling himself that morning that his reaction was based on being in a new situation, he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

He carefully pushed aside his thoughts from that afternoon.

It was all Naruto’s fault. If he had just said something that morning, or stayed with him last night, or _something_ , then he wouldn’t be feeling this way.

It was just the new sex! It didn’t—it didn’t have anything to do with—it was just the sex!

Of course he was all mixed up after—that. He didn’t know what to expect now. Had Naruto been pleased? Was he angry? Would he do that again? Or would they go back to the boring sex they’d had the past week? 

Did he—did he still want Sasuke? 

“Oh—well, uh—yeah, Sakura and I lived next door to each other when I was growing up. I’ve known her forever—”

Sasuke set his fork down with a loud clatter. His appetite was completely gone once again. He pushed his chair away from the table with a screech and got up.

“I’m finished.” He heard a deep sigh but didn’t look back and was nearly at the door to the dining room before Naruto spoke.

“Sasuke.” He nearly shivered at the sound. He knew if he were to turn, Naruto’s eyes would have a hint of red. “I expect you in my room at the normal time.”

He nodded jerkily once before continuing to his room. 

\-----

Naruto fidgeted in his bedroom, looking at the large clock on his mantle. It was almost eleven. Sasuke would be here soon.

Today had not gone as well as he’d hoped. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Last night … last night had been …

He licked his lips. 

Sasuke had responded beautifully. Standing there in those lacy red panties, touching himself so hungrily … Naruto had been intensely aroused. 

He’d meant to go slowly with the boy, to test the waters of what his new Pet found pleasurable. 

A slow, lazy smirk appeared on his face.

Obviously, Sasuke didn’t mind a little cross-dressing or exhibitionism.

But it had been the hesitancy, the pretty blushes and the trembling that had gotten Naruto so caught up in the moment. He remembered Sasuke’s quick breathing, the uncertain looks beneath his long, dark lashes, the hunger, the blatant desire to please …

He was achingly erect under his loose pajama bottoms.

Yes, he had really liked the way Sasuke had wanted to please him.

But it had been Sasuke’s apology that had spurred him to go further than he’d originally planned. Sasuke’s obvious fear of disappointing him had made him react, had made him want to discipline him so he would know how to behave in the future.

It had been a light blow. He’d meant for it to be a sharp sting, something to show Sasuke that he wouldn’t accept disobedience. But Sasuke had somehow stumbled as a result.

He had then orgasmed without any further stimulation in Naruto’s arms.

Naruto remembered flushed skin and an arched back. Sasuke had called out “Master.”

He hadn’t been able to stay in the room after that. His desire had crashed against his self-restraint. 

If he’d stayed, he would’ve done so much more to the beautiful boy lying in front of him, so eager to submit.

He’d lain awake for hours afterwards, wondering if he’d gone too far, wondering what Sasuke thought of him now that it was all over. Would he be disgusted? Would he be angry?

Happy?

When he’d finally seen him at lunch, he hadn’t been able to tell from his expression what Sasuke was feeling. And he’d been too uncertain to bring it up himself. 

But when he’d announced that he was going off to do something after lunch, Sasuke had seemed hurt. It had given Naruto hope. 

And when he’d seen Sakura off, Sasuke had acted jealous. But was that because Sasuke saw her as a threat to his position, or because he was jealous of the attention Naruto paid her?

And at dinner, once again, Sasuke had been angry and short. 

If Naruto had been at the club, he would’ve thought his sub was acting out in order to get more attention. 

But this wasn’t the club. And he wasn’t dealing with an experienced submissive who knew how to play the game. He was dealing with a freshly-plucked virgin—he had to snicker at the term—who had never had sex, let alone done any dominance games. 

It was ironic. He’d made so much of his money by being able to read people correctly, to know what they wanted, when to push, when to back off. But he was at a loss in the face of one eighteen year old boy.

He turned his head quickly at the sound of the knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Sasuke walked in slowly, closing the door behind him and walking midway into the room before stopping.

"Sasuke, come here," Naruto said gently, beckoning him onto the bed. He would be gentle tonight, he decided. Give Sasuke more time to deal with what had happened before and get used to the idea of potentially doing it again.

Sasuke stood still, refusing to get closer. 

\-----

"Sasuke." It was a demand, but Sasuke stayed where he was. His fists tight, he wasn't even aware of the scowl on his face. He could tell by the soft look in those cerulean eyes that tonight was going to be the same as the previous week.

As he’d waited in his room, waiting for the appointed time to cross the hall, he’d wondered what to expect. After the way Naruto had spoken to him as he was leaving the dining room, he’d hoped— 

He wanted— 

Was it too much to ask for Naruto stop playing these mind games with him? Naruto had already taken his virginity! Sex didn’t hurt any more. And if he was expected to do more, then he wanted to start doing it! He didn’t want to go back to the way things were when he knew something else was waiting for him.

Something more.

Naruto kept acting like nothing had happened, nothing had changed! And it pissed him off! 

"I won't," he said, crossing his arms. Naruto’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come here. Now."

“Why? So you can bore me for an hour?”

“Sasuke!” Red eyes glared at him, and he almost gave in, would have given in if the voice still wasn’t oh-so-kind.

“Fuck off,” Sasuke sneered and turned around, his hand reaching for the door handle. He couldn’t believe he’d said that, but he was so angry! It had completely slipped out without him meaning for it to. But he wasn't going to stay there in that room for another moment and pretend.

A large hand gripped his upper arm, dragging him to the bed. Sasuke’s small gasp echoed in the room.

"If you insist on acting like a child, then I will treat you like one," his master said as he pulled him to the bed, thunder in his voice.

"Wait!" he gasped, the phrase making him suspect what was in store for him. He was shockingly aware of how his cock was starting to stir. His cheeks blazed in shame and arousal.

Naruto didn't even respond as he got into the bed and sat back against the headrest, maintaining his firm grip. He pulled Sasuke harshly across his lap, Sasuke’s ass up in the air. Naruto used his left hand to grip Sasuke's neck, pushing his head down into the bed. 

Sasuke struggled, trying to push back with his hands and kicking his legs to no avail.

"Be still!" His master didn't wait for a response, pulling down the loose silk pants he’d been wearing to his knees and bringing his hand down with a loud smack across Sasuke’s slim, naked buttocks. 

"Ah!" the small cry escaped Sasuke's lips in surprise. He was being _spanked_! Other than last night, no one had ever lifted a hand to him, and he squirmed at the stinging sensation.

"Naru—!" His voice spiked at the next blow.

His owner ignored him, bringing his hand down once again against Sasuke's reddening flesh.

He twisted, trying to fight against the harsh hand holding him down. 

"Stop it!" he called out, his words muffled in the sheets. Even though he didn't want it to stop. Not yet. Not ever.

Naruto's voice was cold when he spoke, making him shiver as he imagined red eyes looking at his helplessness. "Do you think I don't know what you're doing, Sasuke?" Naruto slid his hand in between Sasuke’s legs, forcing them to part. He gripped the arousal he found there, making him let out a stuttery gasp. 

He stroked it once, and Sasuke couldn't control his moan as he pushed his hips up, trying to get more room underneath him so that hand could keep touching him. His own hands were fisting the sheets underneath him as the combination of that calloused palm and the slight burning across his ass sent lightning shocks through his system.

"Do you think you can force me to act the way you want just because you give me the cold shoulder and pout a little bit?" 

Sasuke could barely understand what his master was saying. Naruto gave him another sure stroke, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He thrust into the tight grip, but that made his master release him, and he whined impatiently. He tried to rub against the hard leg underneath the sheets beneath him—anything to get more friction. 

The hand at his neck clenched into his hair and pulled his head back ruthlessly, twisting it to the side so Naruto could look at him in the face. He cried out as his back arched awkwardly. His face was actually pointed away from Naruto as a result, but his master kept pulling his hair until almost all of Sasuke’s face was aimed at him.

"Do you think," Naruto whispered from an inch away, his eyes an intense red, "there are no repercussions for making me act this way?"

"M-master?" Sasuke whispered, the cruel look in the other man's eyes inspiring the first real hint of fear in him. It was a heady feeling, something that made him tense in anticipation even as it made him want to shrink away.

Naruto’s lip curled and he pulled back, but only to give his other arm more room. 

Sasuke cried out as Naruto’s hand came down ruthlessly on his abused flesh. Once … twice … again and again Naruto beat him, the loud smacks punctuating the air. 

Occasionally, Naruto would reach between his legs again to touch his aching flesh until Sasuke didn’t know what to expect, until he was confused about whether he should push his hips back into that punishing hand or try to escape it, until the pain and the pleasure were one and the same. 

It didn’t stop until Sasuke was a shuddering, whimpering mass, his ass bright red, tears streaming down his face.

“Master, please, please, have mercy,” Sasuke begged brokenly, his neck tight with strain, still held back by Naruto’s hand. His whole body felt weak from struggling. His arms were quivering from holding himself up in that uncomfortable position, trying to keep some of the pressure off his neck. His legs, which had tried to kick and get away, were limp.

The only part of him that seemed to still be full of energy was his cock, which was standing at painful attention.

Red eyes looked at him appraisingly. 

“I do like you like this, little one.” Naruto leaned forward and casually licked up his cheek, tasting his tears. Sasuke trembled as his master’s tongue stroked across his lower lip.

Naruto’s other hand, which had lain across his sore buttocks as a silent warning, chose that moment to pinch his swollen flesh, making Sasuke shout. Another tear slipped down his cheek.

“Yes,” Naruto mused. “I like this very much.”

Sasuke couldn’t help the happiness that exploded in his chest at the words, and he whispered, “Master, Master …”

Naruto finally released Sasuke’s hair, and Sasuke collapsed onto the bed, still crying weakly.

Naruto manhandled him easily, arranging him until Sasuke was between his bent knees, his face pressed into the blankets once more, his ass elevated in front of his master’s face.

It all happened too fast for him to understand, but once he was in position, Sasuke began to struggle, mortified to be so exposed.

“Mas-ter!” His voice rose in shock when Naruto began to lick him intimately, his hands gripping Sasuke’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Uh—ah—no—Master—not—ngh—” Waves and waves of pleasure coursed through him, leaving him completely unable to resist. Naruto’s thumbs were stroking his reddened flesh, the pain dancing through the pleasure.

Sasuke didn’t even realize when he began thrusting back, desperate to get more of that demanding tongue inside of him. He wasn’t aware of his hoarse voice begging, begging for something he could just barely understand.

He needed, oh, he needed—

His fists tightened in the blankets, his cheek pressed into the soft fabric, eyes tightly closed, choked cries falling from his open mouth.

 _Master, my master_ —

And then Naruto reached around and lightly dragged blunt nails down his engorged cock. For one second, Sasuke’s whole body went taut, every muscle locked in rigid tension. And then Sasuke came, came crying, his body shaking, his whole world dissolving. 

The only thing he could see was white, white that quickly bled into red, burning, burning red, the red of his master’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stared in amusement at the unconscious boy in his arms, the tang of Sasuke still on his tongue. 

Sasuke had handled the spanking so well, it was easy to forget that he was still completely new to all of this. When he’d first gone limp in his arms, Naruto had frozen for a second before flipping him over onto his back, worriedly looking him over. It wasn’t every day, after all, that your bed partner started screaming and then fainted.

Although in Naruto’s world, it did happen occasionally.

While Sasuke’s face was still flushed and wet with tears, Naruto had stopped being concerned once he’d accidentally put his hand into the physical proof of the Pet’s enjoyment liberally sprayed across the covers. He’d been able to appreciate the way Sasuke’s body still shivered occasionally in a new light.

Unfortunately, however, the lack of response did leave him with a not-so-slight problem. He absently pumped his erection as he considered what to do. He had planned to fuck Sasuke and enjoy the feel of his Pet’s hot, abused flesh pressing against his groin as he rammed into him. However, he didn’t want to have sex with someone unresponsive, and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to masturbate.

He shrugged, smirking slightly. He was nothing if not flexible.

He arranged Sasuke on his back, his hands up near his head. After slicking himself up with lube, he lifted Sasuke’s hips until he could slide under them, hissing in enjoyment as Sasuke’s burning flesh pressed against his cock. There really was nothing better than fucking a newly-spanked ass. Supporting his Pet’s knees with his elbows, he spread him wide, starting to slowly thrust his aching erection against the cleft of Sasuke’s ass. 

His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Sasuke bounce along with his motions. Naruto’s tongue played along one sharp canine as he imagined just what he would do if Sasuke managed to wake up before he was finished. He started to go faster, his slick cock sliding, rubbing against Sasuke’s opening. 

Sasuke moaned once, and Naruto paused, resuming his actions when the other man still refused to regain consciousness. He watched in amusement as his actions made Sasuke’s body start to get hard.

He still couldn’t believe Sasuke had called him boring. No one had ever said that about him before. He’d have to do something to change Sasuke’s mind.

He flipped Sasuke over onto his belly and positioned himself over him, his arms supporting his weight, thrusting against Sasuke’s hot, yielding flesh, imagining ways he could prove just how not-boring he was. Just as he was about to climax, he pulled back and spread Sasuke’s buttocks, finishing himself with his hand with a muttered curse and covering Sasuke’s entrance with his come. 

Panting gently, he narrowed his eyes at the view. 

He wasn’t satisfied, but Sasuke still hadn’t come around.

His Pet’s words flitted through his mind again. 

He really was going to have to do something about that.

\------------

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was lying on his stomach in the middle of Naruto’s bed. Alone. 

His head jerked up, and he looked around the room just to make certain. Still alone. 

Why that … 

His eyes narrowed in anger. Why had Naruto left him alone _again_?

Not that he cared really. It was just … annoying … and _inconsiderate_ for his master to keep abandoning him like this. Had he even slept with him, or had he gone to one of the innumerable rooms in the house to sleep alone?

Had … had Sasuke disappointed him? 

He let his head fall back down to the bed, the scent of Naruto surrounding him, making him almost dizzy.

Last night had been ... 

Well, for him it had been ... 

He hadn't really done anything for Naruto, now that he thought about it. Was that why Naruto had left?

Sasuke’s face burned as he remembered Naruto … licking him … and then … 

He swallowed, feeling his cock stir. Naruto had touched him, sliding his nails down … 

He shivered. He was fully aroused now. 

Sasuke couldn’t remember anything after that, no matter how much he tried, and he realized that he must have blacked out. He hadn’t thought his cheeks could get any hotter. But the mortification did nothing to make his erection fade.

He shifted on the bed, his breath catching when the movement made the ache both better and worse. He tentatively ground his hips down into the bed, gasping at the sensation, and closed his eyes as he did it again, more forcefully this time.

This time, the action made him wince as he felt the skin on his buttocks and between his legs pull oddly. What … ?

He reached around slowly and spread his legs, feeling the slick texture of dried come high on the back of his upper thigh. There was no way it could've been from him. What—what had Naruto done to him after he’d fallen unconscious?

He groaned into a pillow, his heart rate speeding up as he rubbed his hips into the bed, his fingers tracing the slick spots on his skin. It was on the backs of both thighs, between his legs, even on his balls. But most of it seemed to be …

He cried out as he pressed the tip of one finger against his opening, his other hand curling into a fist. He was covered in Naruto's come. 

And suddenly, the grinding wasn’t enough. He needed more.

He rolled onto his back and jerked, a surprised sound escaping him as his posterior touched the bed. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten the spanking exactly, but lying on his stomach had minimized the pain, so he hadn’t really thought about it. 

It should’ve hurt. It _did_ hurt. But it also … 

He grabbed his cock, his hand tightening around it, even as he pressed his ass to the bed, enflaming the sore skin. 

It felt so good.

But he also wanted— 

He remembered the feel of his finger pushing against his entrance.

He choked out a frustrated cry. It wasn’t enough. 

He curled up his legs onto his chest, repositioning his hand so he could masturbate, pumping furiously, even while his other hand drifted lower. 

Once again, his one finger started to push against the tight muscle, not even entering, just teasing it, rubbing it. 

Just what had Naruto done? Had he fucked him while he’d been out of it? Sasuke panted, his mind filled with images of red eyes. Had he slid that thick cock inside of him—

He pushed the finger inside, digging the other fingers into his abused buttocks, and that was all it took. 

He came, his whole body shaking, come spattering across his chest, his neck arched back. He was too breathless to do more than breathe out one word.

“Master …”

He pulled out and let his legs fall limply back to the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he waited for his breath to come back.

He couldn’t believe he’d had to masturbate _again_ from thinking of what his master had done to him the night before. It was getting ridiculous— 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself, Sasuke.”

His head shot up, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Naruto standing at the foot of the bed. Looking at him with his beautiful red eyes.

“Ma-ma—Naruto!” he stuttered out, scrambling up, pulling the sheet towards him reflexively.

Naruto tore the sheet off of him, dropping a gym bag he held in his hand and walking to the side of the bed to tower over Sasuke.

He raised his chin in a small act of defiance, although it was spoiled with the way he hunched over his nakedness, knowing the evidence of what he’d been up to was visible all over him. He tried to ignore the way sitting up made his ass burn, but it was impossible.

“Tell me, Sasuke,” Naruto drawled, running his fingers down Sasuke’s chest through the cooling come and making Sasuke flinch in shame. “Was the sex with me so boring last night that it didn't even satisfy you? Because it seemed to me,” he said, his hand going lower and lower, "that you enjoyed yourself very much. But maybe I'm wrong." Red eyes flared, and Sasuke hissed as nails drew red lines onto his stomach. "Tell me I'm wrong, Sasuke. Because why else would you be fucking yourself in my bed?"

He nearly shivered at the dangerous tone. Looking back, he realized he should’ve chosen different words to express his dissatisfaction. Naruto was angry. It made Sasuke’s cock twitch.

At the same time, however, his own anger began to rise as well. All the frustration that had been building up the past couple of days exploded out of him.

“What does it matter to you?” he hissed, knocking Naruto’s hand away from him. “You’re never around! So what if I take care of myself?” He climbed out of the bed, his movements fast and erratic, pretending he could somehow ignore Naruto who continued to loom over him. “Maybe if you'd been here when I'd woken up, I wouldn't have had to!”

He found his pajamas from the night before and pulled them on, gritting his teeth at the way the cloth clung to the wetness on his skin. He didn’t bother trying to find something to clean up with, wanting to get dressed and leave the room as quickly as possible. He left his underwear wadded up on the floor. Naruto could clean it up himself for all he cared.

“And don't give me any shit about masturbating! You say that you never gave me permission to do it? Well, you never said I couldn't either! I never know what to expect from you! You say that you have needs, but then you don’t do anything! How am I supposed to know what you want? You paid more attention to that–that stupid _Sakura_ than you’ve paid to me the entire past week! Am I supposed to read your mind?”

He stomped over to the door, fuming. Why hadn’t Naruto said anything? Why was he just standing there like an idiot? Wasn’t he going to say something? Anything?

Why was Sasuke’s heart hurting?

Anger mad his tongue much looser than it should’ve been. “And the sex _was_ boring! I’m amazed I didn’t fall asleep sooner!”

He jerked the door open. 

Only for Naruto to force it shut before shoving Sasuke against the door. Naruto gripped the back of his neck, keeping his cheek mashed against the wood, even as he began to struggle and thrash.

“Well then, Sasuke,” Naruto said, amusement lacing the thunder of his voice, no indication of the previous anger present at all, “let me tell you what I expect.” 

“I tried to go slowly,” he said, “but you just wouldn’t cooperate, would you?” With his free hand, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke’s pajama top and ripped it off, the sound of buttons hitting the door too loud in the room. Sasuke’s whole body jerked at the motion, and he could suddenly feel the cool breeze from the air conditioner against his naked back. While his face was pressed to the door, the rest of his body was free, and the remains of his shirt fluttered to the ground at his feet.

He could just see the side of his master from his peripheral vision. Sasuke brought his hands up to rest against the door, his elbows behind him, but he didn't try to push away. He closed his eyes, lost in the feel of his master's hand around his neck.

“I expect you to be naked whenever you’re in this room,” Naruto said calmly, pushing down his pants with their elastic waistband until they fell to the floor. 

Sasuke groaned as the cloth scraped down his erection. When had he gotten hard?

“I expect you to do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want.”

He whimpered as he felt a fingernail scratch down his neck, down his back, until it was just shy of where he wanted so desperately for it to be. He wasn’t even aware of pushing his hips back, silently begging for more.

“That means that if I tell you in the middle of your lesson with Sakura to get on your knees and suck me off, then you will drop down to the ground and open your fucking mouth. Do you understand?”

His eyelids fluttered as he imagined Sakura watching him take Naruto down his throat. He could imagine the look of shock and horror on her face, and he almost hoped Naruto would really do it. It would teach her that she shouldn’t be looking at his master that way. 

“Do you understand?” Naruto repeated, pinching his ass harshly, sending fresh streaks of pain into his body. Sasuke cried out, arching forward as he instinctively tried to escape, his leaking cock rubbing against the door.

“Yes, Master!” 

Naruto stopped pinching him, and he shivered as the pain radiated from the abused spot, making his arousal throb. 

“I expect you to please me." Naruto leaned forward, his breath tickling Sasuke's ear. "You want to please me, don’t you, Sasuke?” Naruto crooned. Questing fingers ran across his chest, finding a nipple, twisting it.

Sasuke’s knees buckled. “Yes, Master,” he whispered helplessly.

“I know you do,” Naruto said soothingly, releasing his nipple and straightening.

“I expect you to never take that tone of voice with me again. Well, in this room at least,” Naruto allowed. “This room and other rooms I designate.” Naruto’s fingers trailed down his side. “It’s kind of funny when you do it some of the time, and I don’t want to lose that.”

His fingers reached Sasuke’s ass once again before pulling away. Sasuke could hear wet sounds behind him. 

“But in this room, that tone of voice will only get punishment. Touching yourself when I don’t tell you, coming without my permission, they will also get you in trouble. That spanking last night was one example of the consequences of disobeying me. _This_ ,” he said, pushing a finger slicked with only saliva into Sasuke and eliciting a choked sound from him, “is another.”

The thick finger wriggled as Naruto worked it inside of him, deeper and deeper, pushing his way into his tender inner flesh and ignoring the way Sasuke tensed, his breath coming out in a hiss. 

“You asked me what I want, my pet? I want … everything.” The tone was so kind, but his finger … his finger was too cruel. Sasuke couldn’t help the tears that leaked from his eyes as Naruto painfully stretched and prodded him. 

Or the rivulets of precum that streamed from his cock.

“Basically, it comes down to, do something bad and you get punished. Do something good, and you get rewarded.”

Naruto leaned forward once again. “I liked your answers just now. And your tears … I do enjoy your tears.” Just like the day before, his master licked the wetness from his cheek. “So that deserves a reward.”

“Ah!” Sasuke’s whole body convulsed as Naruto found his prostate and started rubbing with steady, forceful pressure. 

His body thrummed as he shuddered, again and again, rocking into that finger, his hole quivering around it. He could feel the orgasm building, even though he’d just come not even ten minutes ago. 

He knew that Naruto had said something about coming, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to remember what. He needed to—

His whole body seized up as he prepared to climax, his body clamping down on the invader inside of him.

“Sasuke.” Naruto pulled out with a sucking sound, through the ring of muscle that tried to hold him inside, making Sasuke stumble backwards, even as he let out a low whine in denial as the orgasm stayed just beyond reach.

“You weren’t planning to disobey me so soon, were you, Pet?” Naruto chuckled.

It took a second for the question to get through the haze of desire, and quick on its heels was the memory of Naruto forbidding him from coming without his permission.

“Master…” He didn’t know what to say. He strained to look at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

“Because if you did, you realize I would have to punish you even more.”

He heard a click from behind him, and then, seconds later, two fingers shoved into him, freezing the breath in his throat, his body trembling in reaction. There was actual lube this time, but Sasuke could feel the pain from that one spot throughout his entire frame. 

Tears slipped from his eyes. 

"Master, Master, please," he begged, trying to twist away from the stretching, cruel fingers as they seated themselves to the hilt. He couldn’t control the sob that escaped when Naruto lifted his hand even further, forcing Sasuke to rise up on his toes. “It hurts,” he choked.

He stood like that forever it seemed, his legs shaking, his hands fisted into balls against the door. 

And then it changed. 

Naruto kept him raised high, but he once again began to stroke over his prostate, and Sasuke sobbed his whole body shaking hard enough to rattle the door.

“Please,” he whispered frantically, unable to bear the exquisite agony. Orgasm should’ve been the furthest thing from his mind, but it felt like he was going to come any second. He held it back with a force of will he hadn’t even known he possessed. “Please, Master, please may I—may I come?” he whispered, shame and desire equally mixed in his voice.

Naruto sighed happily. “Much better, Sasuke,” he praised. “But no,” he said cheerfully, pulling both his hands away suddenly. “You don’t deserve to come just yet.” 

Sasuke’s legs collapsed, and he fell to a limp pile on the floor, his erection red and angry. He made a pained cry when his abused ass hit the ground, and he turned desperate, tear-filled eyes to his master.

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. “Come here, Sasuke, and earn your reward.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke staggered forward on his hands and knees, blind to everything but the bared erection in front of him and the promise of what would come.

He had only done this for Naruto one time before, so his movements were clumsy as he grabbed his master’s cock and licked it wetly. He’d discovered the last time that slicking it beforehand made getting his mouth down it much easier. 

Naruto was big. Not insanely so—Sasuke had seen bigger in the “instructional” videos he’d witnessed—but he was well-endowed enough that he’d been very careful of Sasuke whenever they had sex and hadn’t made him try to deep throat it. Sasuke’s jaw had gotten sore the last time, however, and he’d ended up finishing him with his hands.

In the back of his mind that was still processing conscious thought, he somehow didn’t think Naruto would be quite as considerate of him this time.

He looked up once as his tongue traveled from base to tip only to see red eyes watching him. His tongue stuttered in its path, and he had to look down. The knowledge that those red eyes were on him made him go too fast as he took Naruto into his mouth, and his teeth scraped harshly against the head. He jerked away as Naruto hissed.

“Master, I didn’t mean to—” he began, horrified by what he’d done. 

Naruto grabbed his hair, pulling his head back sharply, his back bowing, and his words died in his throat as he looked up.

He had seen his master’s eyes shift to red, and the change had always made him weak, but he had never realized just how soft the color actually was until now. Red—red the shade of fresh blood on snow—glared at him from above.

“You absolutely _refuse_ to let me take things slowly,” Naruto growled.

And Naruto forced his head forward as he shoved his cock into Sasuke’s mouth, thrusting inside, stretching his mouth wide. Time and time again, Naruto’s hips pistoned forward, his cock slamming into the back of Sasuke’s throat, choking him, gagging him, making it impossible to breathe. 

Sasuke panicked. His hands pushed against rock hard thighs, and pinpricks of pain stung his scalp as his struggling pulled sharply at his hair.

Fear filled him for one instant when Naruto dragged him closer, unwilling to let go, his cock pushing into Sasuke’s throat relentlessly. 

But then Naruto cursed, and the hand that had been holding him down was pulling him back until Sasuke could take gasping breaths, his face flushed, tears dripping down his face, his hands down by his sides as relief made him weak.

He was still achingly hard.

As he watched, his master’s eyes grew calmer, the fire dimming in his eyes until they were almost back to their regular shade of red, little flickers of something darker still remaining.

And Sasuke didn’t understand the tiny part of him that cried out with disappointment.

\-----

Naruto’s face emptied of expression as he wrestled with control, forcing back the part of himself that had taken pleasure in Sasuke’s fighting, in Sasuke’s fear. 

_This_ was why he had never considered buying a Pet before, why he made sure to date sporadically and for short periods of time, why even when he did let go a little, he always kept himself confined by the limits and rules of the club where someone was ready to step in and stop him.

He _liked_ that he _owned_ Sasuke. That he could do anything to his little Pet. That no one would interfere. 

And he _really_ liked that Sasuke didn’t have a safeword.

He couldn’t stop the flare of excitement at the thought. Sasuke saw it and realized it for what it was if his sudden tensing and attempt to pull away was any indication. 

The spike of nervousness made it even harder for Naruto to stay focused.

He had to get out of there.

Nearly snarling, he yanked his hand away from Sasuke and strode out of the room, buttoning his pants as he walked and leaving his trembling Pet on his knees on the floor.

\-----

Sasuke lay curled up in a ball on his bed. He hadn’t bothered to go down for breakfast. After Naruto had stormed out of the room, he’d been in shock for who knew how long, and then he’d gotten up and walked to his room, head high.

After getting dressed in a shirt, sweatshirt, heavy socks, and jeans, he’d climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. For some reason, he was really cold.

He had tried to watch television for a while, but he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything and had finally turned it off after aimlessly turning the channels for twenty minutes.

Trying to read fared no better.

He carefully kept his mind blank, refusing to think of anything in particular.

His stomach growled. He’d barely eaten anything the day before, and it was voicing its displeasure at missing yet another meal. He really needed to get up. But he didn’t want to see—

He tried to stop the thought from finishing, but it was like the almost-said name of his master released the floodgates.

He’d failed. Naruto had been disappointed, had been disgusted judging by the look on his face as he left the room. Just when Naruto had finally started to—well, do _something_ —he’d had to panic. He didn’t even know why he was worried about seeing Naruto downstairs. Naruto would probably be avoiding Sasuke even more diligently than Sasuke was avoiding him.

It was only the second time he'd ever given a blowjob! It wasn't like he had meant to scrape him with his teeth. 

He curled up even deeper under the blanket. 

He hadn't been able to breathe. And Naruto's cock had been choking him, making him gag. His throat still ached.

He swallowed as he remembered the hand trapping him in place, the wet, silky flesh pushing against the back of his throat again and again.

He had just wanted some air! He would've tried again if Naruto had given him a chance. Instead of leaving him.

Naruto was always leaving him alone.

He threw off the blanket and got stiffly out the bed. It didn't matter. It _shouldn't_ matter. He was just a Pet; Naruto was just the person who'd bought him. But—

But he'd been so happy when Naruto had finally paid attention to him, had been looking just at him, had wanted only him. 

No one had ever looked at him like that before.

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. 

His head jerked up at the knock on the door.

"Sasuke, may I come in?"

He glared at the door, not answering. Even though moments before he'd wanted to see Naruto, now that he was at the door, the last thing he wanted was for him to come into his room.

"Sasuke." The tone was firm. "I know you're in there."

"What do you want?" he bit out.

"I want to talk to you!" Naruto said exasperatedly. The doorknob jiggled. "Would you please unlock the door?"

He knew saying "go away" would be extremely childish, but it was on the tip of his tongue nonetheless. "I was planning to take a shower."

"Open this door before I break it down." 

Sasuke's chin tilted up, his eyes narrowing, but he had no doubt that Naruto was serious. 

" _What_?" he snapped out after opening the door just wide enough that his body blocked Naruto from entering. He hated the way the other man looked so casually sexy in a T-shirt and jeans. He hated the fact that he'd noticed.

"Look, Teme," Naruto said, rolling his eyes at the tone. "Stop being a jerk for one minute, and let me come in. I want to … I wanna apologize."

"For what?" he asked, raising his chin even higher, ignoring the soreness of his throat and refusing to budge. His eyes dared Naruto to even bring up the subject.

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that, right?" Naruto sighed and then put his hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him back, forcing him back into the bedroom. Sasuke's back stiffened as he glared at Naruto, annoyed by the caveman tactics, and he pulled away, walking into the room by himself.

He turned, standing several feet away from Naruto. "Fine," he snapped, as if he voluntarily let Naruto into the room. "You're in. Say what you want, and then get out."

"Look," Naruto began uncomfortably. He ran his hand through his hair. "I—I never planned to get a Pet."

Sasuke stilled at the words. So this was it? Naruto was selling him? That's why he wanted to apologize? His features became icy and even. Naruto chose that moment to look up, but then looked away quickly.

He started talking faster. "My friends were the ones who suggested I do it. I mean, that was the only reason why I—I would never have done it myself. I know that a lot of people do it now, but I—the thought of owning someone—personally, I've never felt that—"

Sasuke interrupted his babbling. "Just get on with it."

Naruto flinched as if he'd been struck. "I told you," he said in a low voice, defensive and apologetic at the same time, "that I have certain desires—"

"You also told me that you would give me a month to see if I could do it!" Sasuke bit out, angry that Naruto was making excuses, angry that Naruto was getting rid of him because he'd messed up _one_ time, angry that he'd believed Naruto in the first place.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at him in the eyes. 

"Che. Whatever. When am I leaving? Have you already found a buyer for me, or are you sending me back to the Pet store?"

"What?" Naruto repeated in confusion after a second.

If Sasuke looked at those seemingly guileless eyes any longer, he would punch Naruto. His lip curled in contempt, and he brushed by his former master as he headed for the door.

"Sasuke, wait, what are you—"

He ignored him.

"Damn it, Sasuke, stop walking away—" Naruto reached for him, but he easily avoided the movement.

"Fucking hell." That was the only warning he received before he was pulled back into a hard chest, strong arms keeping him captive. 

It was very similar to when Naruto had held him in the store the first time they'd met.

"Get off me, Dobe!" he hissed, struggling to get free.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Naruto refused to budge.

Sasuke fought for a while longer but eventually stopped his useless attempts to escape. He hated the way Naruto held him trapped so effortlessly. 

And he hated how good it felt.

"I'm talking about you selling me!" he snapped out at last when it became obvious Naruto wouldn't let him go.

"Why the hell would I sell you?"

"What?" For the first time, a hint of uncertainty peppered his voice. "But you were saying … how you didn't want a Pet … and how I didn't … didn't meet your needs—"

" _What_?" Sasuke finally let himself relax—just the tiniest bit—by the sheer disbelief in Naruto's voice. "I didn't say that! I mean, yeah, I did say I didn't want a Pet, but that's just because—" He sighed, resting his forehead against the back of Sasuke's head. "Look, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for freaking you out earlier and for—for not stopping—not stopping as soon as I realized that you—"

Naruto sighed again, ruffling Sasuke's hair with his breath. "I lost control. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Really? That's what this was all about? Naruto was apologizing to him for what happened?

"Then—then why did you leave?" he said softly, looking down at the tan arms surrounding him. They tightened around him.

"Because if I'd stayed, I would've kept going. I told you, I lost control. You don't understand the things I want to do to you, Sasuke—"

"Then show me," Sasuke interrupted. His hands gripped Naruto's arm tighter. "Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean that I don't know about sex. I've seen much more than you seem to think—"

"Up close and personal? I know about your education, Sasuke. I know every last detail, from the movies you watched, the books you read, the toys they showed you, I know all of it. But it's different watching something on the television and experiencing it firsthand—"

"Then show me!" he repeated. He turned around, Naruto's arms loosening as he moved, and stared up into blue eyes. "Stop talking about how I don't understand the things you want! How can I understand if you keep hiding?"

"What if—I don't want to lose control again," Naruto whispered, his eyes haunted. Sasuke got the feeling Naruto wasn't referring to just what had happened that morning. "I don't want to hurt you."

Lose control. Don't stop. Hurt me. I don't care. Just don't leave me again. 

It was what Sasuke wanted to say. The thought made panic rush through him even more than when Naruto had kept him trapped in place.

Where had that thought come from? Why did he care what Naruto did? It was like Naruto was invading his mind! He spent more time thinking about Naruto and the things he did than about what he was going to do when he finally got out of here. He had one ambition in life and that was finding Itachi! Find him and get his revenge. So why was he continuing to have such incomprehensible thoughts?

He would've stepped away, filled with confusion, if Naruto hadn't continued to gaze at him so earnestly, so sincerely. 

_I don't want to hurt you._

"Help me understand what you are so afraid of," he said hoarsely, shoving his other thoughts away, refusing to say them, refusing to think them.

Naruto's eyes searched his, indecision, uncertainty—fear—flickering in their depths. Finally, Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"Alright," he said softly. "Alright. Tomorrow night. I'll-I'll take you to the club, and you can see for yourself some of the things I want to do. And if you—if you can't—" His jaw firmed. "Tomorrow night."

He released Sasuke and turned towards the door. Just before he stepped into the hallway, he spoke again, his back to him. "Tonight, come to my room at eight. If I have to potentially drive you away tomorrow, then let me give you a reason to stay tonight." With that cryptic remark, Naruto closed the door.

\-----

"You're here to do what?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the man across from him. He tried to shift unobtrusively on the couch.

"I'm here to teach you self-defense," Kakashi repeated, his eye squinting in amusement. 

"Self-defense," Sasuke said again, looking at him suspiciously. It wasn't that he distrusted him per se. Even though Naruto wasn't there, busy with a teleconference that his colleagues at work had apparently grudgingly allowed, he _had_ mentioned that he'd called another teacher for him. He hadn't, however, told him it would be for martial arts.

And based on his initial impression, Kakashi was hardly the person to teach it to him. Tall, with longish white-blond hair that defied gravity but still managed to flop over when he moved, coming off entirely too amused and wearing a black bandana over his left eye and a mask over the majority of his face, he looked more like a—a deranged pirate ninja. He definitely didn't look like a martial arts instructor. It didn't help matters that he'd been twenty minutes late and had excused himself by saying he'd helped a racoon out a tree. And Sasuke had a _really_ hard time taking a man seriously when he could see the partial cover of a novel with what seemed like a whole lot of nakedness in the pocket of his jacket. 

Kakashi seemed to beam at him, although who knew for certain what he was up to behind the mask.

Right … 

Sasuke shifted again, trying to find a position that was at least semi-comfortable.

On the other hand, he thought that Naruto was the type of man who got _exactly_ what he wanted. 

He lingered on that thought some more.

"Naruto mentioned that you hadn't had any experience with martial arts or team sports in the past."

Sasuke blinked. He felt like looking down to check if the collar was still in place, but he knew it was. 

Of course Pets didn't learn martial arts. They didn't learn anything that would potentially lead to harming their handlers or their owners. Even sports were prohibited because of the risk of injury. 

Mistress had informed them that there were some Pets that were trained after they'd been purchased to be become fighters, pitted against other similar Pets for sport, but that was a decision their owners made. And frequently, those types of Pets were unattractive, not suited to become sexual playthings for the wealthy. Someone like him was pampered to a certain degree, oiled and massaged to look his best. Mistress had allowed them to work out and develop muscle tone, but even that wasn't too common. She'd mentioned it when warning two pets who'd nearly gotten into a fight before the handlers had stepped in. If any Pet was caught fighting, their privileges would be revoked, and a further infraction would lead to them being sold off to another store, maybe a store that starved their pets, giving them an almost emaciated look that some owners enjoyed.

She hadn't been a cruel person per se. But she had frequently warned them about the specialty Pet stores out there and what would happen if they defied her.

"That's okay. You don't need any of that to learn. And at least I won't have to make you unlearn anything."

Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"Sometimes, a person will come to me thinking they know what they’re doing but actually having horrible form or no strength behind their strikes or other bad habits." He chuckled. "It can be pretty funny at times." 

Kakashi stood up. 

"Well, that's enough for today! Gotta go if I want to make my next appointment in time. See you next week, Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched him go. He'd been there for ten minutes before he'd rushed off. 

He shifted again. Although, that was probably for the best.

But still, what kind of person had Naruto hired?

\----------

"So what did you think of Kakashi?" Naruto snickered. 

Although Sasuke normally didn’t care enough to wonder about a person’s idiosyncrasies, the man had been so odd, he had to ask, "Why does he wear that mask?"

"He was in a horrible car crash that permanently disfigured him."

"He—"

"A jealous ex-lover left scars down the side of his face."

"Wha—"

"He was struck by lightning, making the muscles in his face go completely slack."

"Na—"

"A mother goose attacked him when he got too close to her nest. Take your pick," Naruto laughed. "He comes up with a new excuse anytime someone asks him."

Sasuke didn't bother to respond that time, taking a bite of his salmon instead.

"But there isn't anyone better for teaching you jujitsu. That man is a deadly weapon in his own right. Just wait until he actually starts training you." Naruto winced in empathy and then sighed. "One of these days, I swear I'm going to beat him."

"You two have fought before?"

Naruto laughed outright. "Just about once a week. He used to be my sensei as well, and we still meet up to duke it out. One of these days ... Actually, the real reason Kakashi had to run out of here was that I only called him this morning, asking him to stop by. Don't get me wrong, he's always late, but usually he'd stay longer."

Sasuke looked at him, the question evident on his face.

"Yeah, well ..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck before picking up his fork and playing with his food, his eyes on his plate. "You should be able to protect yourself if I—if things get out of hand."

He was silent for a long time. Eventually, he said in a detached voice, "It will lower my sale price to know—"

"I already told you, Sasuke," Naruto said, looking up intently, making the words die in his throat. "I won't sell you to anyone else. If things don't work out between us, I'll set you free."

"And what if things do work out? Will you set me free then?" Sasuke didn't know what made him ask. It wasn't like he was intending to stay, but he wanted to know nonetheless.

Naruto blinked at him, his mouth open. It was obvious he hadn't ever thought about it. 

The rest of the meal was finished in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, Sasuke had pushed the wayward thoughts from dinner aside. 

Strangely enough, even though Naruto had been unable to answer his question, it was hard not to believe that Naruto would let him go at the end of the trial period. Naruto, with his careless offers to teach him, easy camaraderie, and puzzling concern, didn't seem the type to keep someone who didn't want to be there. Maybe it was all an elaborate ploy to gain Sasuke’s cooperation, but why bother? Why go to such effort to get what Naruto had already paid for? 

It was too dangerous to trust Naruto completely, but still Sasuke couldn’t help but think that if he said he wanted to go, Naruto would set him free. 

If he were the type of person to worry about such things, he might have felt pity for the man who thought he needed to buy someone to stay with him in the first place. 

But Sasuke didn't have the luxury of pitying anyone. Who was lower than a Pet, after all? And his heart only had room for one thing: the desire for revenge. 

That realization had cleared his head, which had been clouded the past few days with too many thoughts of Naruto. He kept being oddly distracted from his goal, but after dinner, his focus had crystallized once again. 

After getting to know Naruto a little better, he suspected that he could demand to be released from his captivity even before the three months had finished, but after weighing the pros and cons, he decided to take advantage of Naruto's generosity while he could. He’d study hard and train as much as possible so he was prepared for when he left, but when Naruto asked him if he wanted to go, he wouldn’t hesitate.

All of this … all the confusion and uncertainty … was meaningless. 

He couldn't deny that the experiences during the past few days had been … interesting … but they weren’t important in the overall scheme of things. So he’d enjoy whatever Naruto had planned for him, and at the end of his time, he’d walk away. And maybe, maybe he’d be able to help Naruto realize he wasn’t the monster he seemed to think he was and perhaps repay some of his generosity. Not as an act of kindness. But because Sasuke would hate to feel indebted to him after he left, and he had the feeling it’d be worth almost anything to Naruto.

His mind made up, Sasuke knocked and pushed open the door to Naruto's room.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him. After making up his mind, he finally felt he’d achieved a measure of calm that had been absent recently, and he regarded the man in the chair with a cool, collected air.

“Sasuke,” Naruto sighed happily, relaxed and amused. “That’s one punishment already.”

He blinked, his calm stuttering just a little.

“What did I tell you this morning? You’re to be naked in this room. If you don’t want to earn further discipline, I would suggest you strip immediately.”

But … but Naruto’s eyes were blue … not a hint of red anywhere.

Sasuke slowly pulled the shirt off, wondering if Naruto was just joking.

“If you don’t hurry, I’ll have to get up and help you.”

His clothes fell in a pile on the ground.

He had to resist the urge to put his hands in front of him as Naruto's eyes traveled the length of his body. Instead, he firmed his jaw and lifted his chin, his eyes narrowing as he waited. It wasn't as if Naruto hadn't seen him naked before, so there was no reason to be self-conscious.

None at all.

“Perfect,” Naruto chuckled, his joined hands in front of his face, his thumbs toying with his lower lip. “Except for one thing. I don’t like my room to be dirty. Fold the clothes, and put them on the dresser.”

Sasuke fought the ridiculous urge to blush at being scolded. He still felt calm, but his heart rate seemed to have picked up just the slightest bit. He started to reach down to pick up his things when Naruto spoke again.

“Don’t bend your knees.”

Sasuke froze. 

His back was to the door, so Naruto wouldn’t even see anything, but if he'd been standing differently … 

He didn't know why the thought of displaying his backside so blatantly embarrassed him more than standing completely naked in front of Naruto, but it did.

He looked at his master through his lashes, but Naruto was still wearing that slightly amused expression, his hands in front of his face.

His eyes remained clear blue.

Sasuke straightened his legs and bent over to gather his clothes. It was a struggle to maintain his composure.

Why was he aroused?

He walked over to the low dresser across from the bed. He was keenly aware of eyes watching him, and he’d never been so conscious of his body and how it moved before. 

His eyes kept wanting to fall to the bundle in his hands than to look forward, which was why he steadfastly kept his head high as he walked, his gaze fixed on a point just beyond the dresser.

He folded the clothes and set them on the wood, his eyes sweeping the rest of the dresser top in passing as he was turning back to Naruto.

What he saw there made him stumble.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, rising from his chair and making his way over. He picked up the pet collar from the velvet-lined box.

Sasuke watched mutely as he held it up to reflect the light.

It was extremely simple in design. An inch wide all around, it was designed to settle around his neck like a choker. 

"With your coloring, I thought platinum would be the way to go."

On the outside, situated in the very center so it would rest against his throat, was a symbol that he hadn't seen for several long years, recreated in precious stones.

"I found out about your background and had the Uchiha symbol put on the front."

Naruto turned the collar to show the clasp, which had an orange-jeweled spiral on it.

"This is my mark. Anyone who sees it will know whom you belong to. And if they're stupid enough not to believe it's really mine, I had my name engraved on the inside of the collar and included a microchip as well. I'll always know where you are."

Sasuke could barely understand the words, his eyes fixed on another jeweled spiral that he had just noticed. It was directly on the other side of the metal, opposite the Uchiha fan, and flat to the metal. 

When Naruto put the collar on him, the spiral would rest against his throat, burning Naruto's ownership into his skin.

He didn't move as Naruto moved behind him and undid the collar the pet store had given him. For a second, a precious sliver of time, his neck was bare. And then the cool metal was encircling it. 

He swallowed, flinching, imagining he could feel the spiral against his flesh.

Naruto murmured an apology, mistaking his reaction for something else. 

"Let me see," Naruto said softly, pulling him to stand in front of the middle of the mirror connected to the top of the dresser.

Sasuke looked at the captive creature in front of him. His cheeks were slightly flushed with color, and his chest was rising slightly quicker than normal. But what drew his eye was the collar. For all its simplicity, it probably cost tens of thousands of dollars, and there was no mistaking its value.

He looked exactly like what he was. The kept Pet of a rich man.

Sasuke didn't know why it was impacting him so strongly. He'd had several collars placed upon him through the years. It wasn't the Uchiha fan, even though the sight of it did make images struggle to rise up in his mind. 

It was just that … this was Naruto's mark of ownership. He was proof he was Naruto’s slave.

It was easy to forget that Naruto _owned_ him. He never talked about it other than in passing when mentioning letting Sasuke go free. He allowed Sasuke to roam the house and had mentioned that if he wanted to go anywhere, he would happily take him or arrange for him to go himself. He joked around with him, gave him instructors, made him feel as if he were a human being instead of a possession. 

Even in the bedroom, the things he'd done and said had never been backed with any condescension or feeling of coercion. Indeed, Sasuke knew that if he’d ever displayed any sign of repugnance or revulsion, Naruto would’ve backed off immediately. That morning had been proof of that.

Of the two of them, Naruto was the more hesitant, almost afraid to advance their physical relationship.

Even when Sasuke called him ‘master,’ the only time Naruto didn’t respond negatively was when they were in the middle of sex. Naruto simply did not want to be reminded of their status. He really didn’t enjoy the idea of owning a Pet.

As a result of all of that, Sasuke hadn’t thought about Naruto replacing his collar since the first day he’d arrived. But nonetheless, it really shouldn’t have disturbed him.

So why was it upon that seeing it on himself, feeling the metal gradually warm to his body temperature, he felt so shaky and unsettled? 

When Naruto started to speak from behind him, he almost jumped in surprise. For a second, he’d completely forgotten he was there.

"I know that after our talk earlier that this might seem the wrong time to give this to you." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But I was thinking about what you asked, if I would free you even if you and I … if we …” He trailed off before clearing his throat and starting up again a moment later. “The reason I didn't know what to say earlier was that I never really thought about it. I mean, I just … never thought you'd be willing to stay here. I always assumed you'd leave." 

Blue eyes looked at Sasuke in the mirror, and he was reminded again of the odd feeling of pity he’d harbored before. That thought vanished though in the wake of his next words.

"So to answer your earlier question, yes, if you decide you like this, like _me_ , I will manumit you. But what you have to understand, Sasuke, is if that’s your decision, whether or not you’re a free man, you’ll still belong to me."

Sasuke stared back at him, frozen by his words.

"I would still want you to wear my collar, my mark, for everyone to see. Right now, all of this started off as an … experiment of sorts, I guess. But I enjoy being with you, Sasuke.” Hands briefly squeezed his arms. “Probably more than I should considering I'm giving you the option of walking away. But if you stayed … if you tell me that is what you want to do … then I … after that, I—I wouldn’t be able to let you go. Do you understand?" he asked, his expression grave. 

Naruto leaned forward to say his next words softly in Sasuke's ears. 

"You would always be mine."

Naruto pulled back. “So choose carefully, Sasuke. If you tell me you’re unhappy and want to leave, then I’ll make sure you have everything you could ever want to start a new life. But if you stay … if you stay, then be prepared to live a life of slavery even more deeply than you live now.”

Sasuke was grateful when Naruto pulled away and went to another part of the room, because he couldn’t stop the shivers that seemed to continuously travel all along his body. 

After hearing something like that, he should be running away. He should be telling Naruto that he wanted to leave right _now_ , that he wanted the collar off of him, that there was nothing that could keep him in this house for a moment longer. 

Instead, it was all he could do to stay upright.

It was like Naruto was trying to drive him away, saying the most shocking and offensive thing he could think of in order to get Sasuke to abandon him. 

But Sasuke had a hard time doing anything more than thinking about the spiral mark that seemed to brand his neck. 

And then, it was too late to think of anything. Naruto was back.

“So,” Naruto said happily, as if he hadn’t just said anything out of the ordinary, “about that punishment I mentioned …”

Naruto slung the gym bag from that morning on the dresser.

“Let me show you why I was gone this morning, Sasuke.”

Naruto unzipped the bag and took out a small leather case. 

“You know the club I plan to take you to tomorrow? Well, I normally keep a bag with my things there, so I had to stop by and pick some stuff up.”

He opened the box, and Sasuke’s eyes got wide. He had seen things like this in the videos, but to have them in front of him …

Naruto pointed to each item. “These are nipple clamps. This is a cock ring. And this is a sound.”

Sasuke stared at the devices, each in turn, and had to swallow. He knew what they were for, of course. Although he really, really, _really_ didn't like the look of the long, curved metal sound.

"The club offers a full layout of toys for each guest, but I like having my own. I do let the club sterilize and store all my stuff, though, so they're always ready when I want to use them. I've never actually brought anyone home before, however, so I didn't have anything here. This morning, I decided that—"

Sterilize … store … ready … these were the same items that Naruto used on other people. 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. 

For the first time, he felt dirty and wanted to cringe away from Naruto. His erection wilted.

It wasn't that he felt Naruto should've been inexperienced. But he felt disgusted that Naruto would use items that had been placed on and inside of other people on him. 

"Don't touch me with those things." The words were out before he had even consciously thought them.

Naruto blinked at him in the mirror, uncertainty on his face. "What?"

"You heard me." He glared at him, his nostrils flaring, his chin proudly held high. Just imaging Naruto's red eyes watching someone else—doing the things he'd done to Sasuke to someone else—was making anger streak through him.

Naruto stepped back, a hint of vulnerability peeking through. "But—but why?" 

Part of Sasuke marveled at how easy it was to make his confident, assured master falter. The larger part, however, seethed with disgust.

Why? How could he ask such a stupid question? He would think the answer was painfully obvious. 

He opened his mouth, but then shut it with an audible click of teeth as reason reared its ugly head. Why _was_ he so vehemently opposed to it? It had seemed so sensible at first to be leery of using something that had been handled so intimately before, but Sasuke had been examined by doctors in the past and knew that they didn't buy new things every time they saw new patients, so that wasn't it really. And Naruto had said they were sterilized, so … 

Why was he so bothered by it? All those unknown faces and bodies … touching Naruto, being touched him … Sasuke didn’t like it. Not out of—out of _jealousy_ or anything as trite as that, but because … 

Because … 

He'd taken too long to answer. Right before his eyes, Naruto's face blanked, becoming distant and untouchable. 

"You should go."

"What?" Now it was Sasuke's turn to fall back in surprise. 

"This obviously isn't going to work. I was a fool to think it would. Go to your room, Sasuke. I'll have everything arranged for your departure in the morning."

 _What?_

"Wait, Naruto—"

"Go, Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice harsh. 

Sasuke flinched, completely taken aback by his angry reaction. For a second, he hesitated. Then he straightened, his eyes narrowing. He was so tired of Naruto's hang-ups.

"No."

Naruto seemed to get bigger, looming over him. He growled, "I told you to—"

"And I said no!" He leaned close until they were basically chest-to-chest, refusing to back down. "Stop taking everything I say and do like some sort of rejection! I said I didn't want you to use those things on me! I didn't say I wanted to leave!"

"What? But you … I don't understand—" 

He hated the sudden lost look on Naruto's face. It filled him with frustration and made him even angrier. He wasn't the type of person who gave meaningless platitudes and words of comfort, and he didn't like feeling like he should be doing something to wipe that look from his face. He didn't understand how someone like Naruto could be so fragile.

"Stop always trying to leave me alone," he hissed and pulled Naruto down by his shirt to kiss him fiercely, biting in his frustration as he tried to communicate the words he had no voice for. 

Hadn’t he already told him that he wanted more? Hadn’t he already _shown_ him that he could handle more? Why did Naruto persist in taking two steps back for every one step they moved forward?

He was supposed to want Sasuke as much as he wanted him.

When he pulled back, Naruto's lips were swollen and red, astonishment in his eyes.

"Don't touch me with your used toys. I don't want you remembering all the people you've been with or the things you've done to them. Look only at me. Think only of _me_."

He pulled him back down, but Naruto’s response was still slow, still too timid for his liking. He bit down. 

“Stop acting like a scared little boy, and _do_ something,” he growled against abused flesh, the words only slightly muffled, and a tinge of copper slipped between his lips. 

A low snarl rumbled against his teeth, and Sasuke gasped in pain as Naruto’s hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him away, making his teeth scrape against the other man’s lip and tear it even further.

Red eyes blazed down at him, blood starting to drip past Naruto’s lip. 

“Don’t ever talk to me like that again.” Naruto wiped the small trail of blood away with the back of his hand, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. 

"You don’t know me well enough, Sasuke, to tell me something like that. And it's not your place to tell me what I can and cannot use on you, or what I can and cannot _do_ to you. And it's _definitely_ none of your business about whom I choose to fuck. If I want to fuck somebody right in front of you, and then stick my wet cock into you, you’ll spread your legs. And. Take. It."

Sasuke couldn’t stop the flush of embarrassment and fury that tinged his cheeks. He tried to pull his head away from the punishing grip but only managed to tilt his chin up. Even pushing against Naruto's chest had no effect, and he quickly stopped struggling, gathering the remains of his dignity around him.

“No,” he said, glaring back up at him. “I won’t.” 

And amazingly, Naruto began to smile. It wasn’t a pleasant smile, however, showing too many teeth to make Sasuke feel comfortable. 

“I was going to be so kind to you,” Naruto crooned. “I wanted to make up for this morning and show you that no matter what you see tomorrow, there is so much pleasure to compensate for it.” Rather than starting to fade, the red of his eyes became the tiniest bit darker. Sasuke couldn’t stop the shiver that went up his back.

“But you insist on speeding things up. Okay. Let’s try things at your pace, Sasuke.” Naruto released his hold and stepped back, tilting his head to look at him appraisingly. “Just remember; I had planned to be kind.”

Sasuke’s throat became dry.

“Turn around and put your hands flat on the dresser.” 

There was no disobeying that voice, and like an automaton, he followed the orders. It was low enough that he had to bend slightly at the waist. He met red eyes in the mirror.

“There are two rules to this game.” Naruto’s teeth glinted in the light as he smiled. He held up a finger. “One, you have to keep your eyes open. If you close your eyes, I’ll stop whatever I’m doing until you reopen them and add an accessory to your body.”

Naruto raised another finger. “Two, your hands stay in that position at all times. If you take your hands off the dresser, we’ll immediately stop, and you’ll walk out of this room. I don’t care if you’re mid-orgasm. Everything stops. Nod if you understand the rules.”

Sasuke nodded his head once jerkily. His erection bobbed with him.

“Good.” Naruto’s eyelids lowered to half-mast. “Then let’s begin.”

Naruto reached around him, nearly pressing against his body, and slid one hand into his bag. “Just to let you know, Sasuke,” he whispered into his ear, “Everything in this bag is new. If you had let me finish talking earlier, I was planning to say that after looking over my things this morning, I decided you deserved your own, so I bought your own set from the club. So don’t worry, my little Pet. All the things I plan on doing to you tonight … I will only be thinking of you.”

Sasuke shuddered at his words, blinking as he tried to keep from closing his eyes. His heart felt full, but he couldn’t describe the emotion that flooded it.

“We’ll start with this.” Naruto pulled a long, thin, red vibrator from his bag, slightly bigger than the width of a finger. He turned the base to the right, and a low buzzing sound filled the room. Their eyes locked, Naruto pressed it lightly to his neck, running it down his chest, circling a nipple and making him twitch, sliding it lower, brushing it ever-so-softly against the tip of his erection. 

Sasuke jerked. 

Naruto pulled it away and turned it off. "It’s thin enough that I don't even have to stretch you first before putting it inside." Naruto picked up a tube of lubricant and slicked the vibrator up until it shined.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as it vanished behind his back. He flinched when it pressed intimately against him, his muscles tightening in reflex. 

"I would tell you to relax," Naruto chuckled lightly, "but you like a little pain. Isn't that right?"

He gasped loudly as Naruto pushed the tip inside of him, through the ring of muscle that tried to bar its entry. It had only been a little over a week since he'd first had sex, and they hadn't had intercourse in the past few days, so even with the lube, the vibrator felt invasive and foreign. But then Naruto turned it on.

Sasuke's knees buckled at the sensation, his body trembling as Naruto began to push it into him, further and further. His eyes glazed. It wasn't that the vibrations were very strong or even that pleasurable. It was kind of odd more than anything. But Sasuke had never experienced anything like it before.

"Oh, that's nice," Naruto praised, his eyes watching the red shaft as it entered and left his body as he began to thrust it into him, the vibrations forcing his body to loosen.

He clenched and shivered as it rubbed against his prostate, the slight burn from the insertion fading. 

"I think you're ready for the second one."

Sasuke's eyes flashed up. He nearly raised his hands when he saw the angry glint in the red eyes looking back at him before it was masked.

Maybe … maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

Naruto pulled another thin vibrator out of his bag, this one blue. Sasuke watched in trepidation as he turned it on and repeated the previous one's path along his body. By the time it was traveling down his stomach, Naruto's other hand had returned to the vibrator inside of him and was working it slowly in and out of him. And when he ground it firmly against his prostate as the blue toy grazed his erection, Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes. It felt … it felt like … 

But then Naruto rapidly withdrew both of them, quickly enough that Sasuke lurched in surprise as he was emptied. He blinked dazed eyes at cruel red.

Naruto tsked and turned off both vibrators, placing them on the dresser, one still wet and glistening. "If you can't even handle two, how will you handle all seven?"

 _Seven?_

He heard his master chuckle as Naruto pulled five more vibrators out of his bag, purple, pink, green, yellow and orange. "Like them? I got the rainbow pack, because it was the only one that had orange."

His master was going to put _all seven_ inside of him? He stared down at the colorful array in horrified fascination. How was he supposed to accommodate seven? 

“Oddly enough, there really aren’t many of these kinds of things available in orange. Which is shame, because I really like the color—”

It would be like Naruto inserting his entire fist inside of him! He heard about that before and had even seen it once, but surely Naruto wasn’t really thinking about doing something like that to him. 

He wasn’t even aware of how fast his breathing had gotten.

Surely not.

“—but somehow, I really don’t think you’re concerned about the color palette of sex toys.” Naruto snapped his fingers, making Sasuke jerk in surprise and look up.

“You seem worried, Sasuke. But I thought you wanted this. Didn’t you tell me to stop being a scared little boy and do something?” Naruto’s red eyes kept his trapped in the mirror while he reached around and grabbed onto Sasuke’s erection, which hadn’t subsided even through their conversation, and started pumping it. Sasuke groaned, his hips bucking at the touch as his eyes narrowed down to slits. 

“You’re such a little slut, Sasuke. Always hard, always asking for it, wanting more, wanting too much. I’m going to show you your limits tonight,” Naruto whispered in his ear, hypnotizing him with the velvet thunder in his voice. “You’re going to be crying and begging me before we’re through. And if you’re good, I’ll let you come. But if you’re bad … well, let’s just say that you’ll have the worst case of blue balls of your entire _life_.” 

Naruto’s hand sped up, and Sasuke arched back, his hips thrusting feverishly, his eyelashes fluttering, sounds falling from his open mouth, seconds from coming.

So when Naruto’s other hand slid the cock ring around the base of his erection and snapped it closed, the slight pain blending into the pleasure, he didn’t understand what had happened. Naruto was still stroking him, still driving him crazy, but the feeling of being on the edge of climax faded slightly, even as the need ramped up. 

He whined, his head falling forward, thrusting faster into the tight grip, his breath a harsh rasp in his throat. The muscles in his shoulders and arms stood out in sharp relief as his hands pushed down into the dresser. But his orgasm stayed just out of reach.

“You know,” Naruto said almost conversationally, “that really isn’t going to get you anywhere. Although, I do have to say, that the picture you’re making right now _is_ rather sexy.”

Sasuke froze, and Naruto’s hand fell away from him. He unconsciously whimpered low in his throat and was appalled at the sound.

He looked up and saw himself, sweat beaded all along his body, his eyes wild, his mouth open and panting, his erection red and swollen. And he finally noticed the ring of silver at its base.

“I did warn you that I would put something on you every time you closed your eyes, Sasuke,” Naruto said amused. “You should count yourself lucky that I chose the cock ring, because I really do think you were planning to come just now without permission.” 

Naruto ran a nail along his cock, and Sasuke shuddered, gasping and locking his knees to prevent himself from falling at the sensation.

“You’ve already earned one punishment for not obeying the naked rule. You really don’t want to have another one on top of that, do you?”

Sasuke slowly shook his head when he realized Naruto was waiting for an answer. It was so hard to think! He just wanted … 

His cock twitched as if calling attention to itself, swollen and throbbing. 

He just wanted release, _needed_ to come. He didn’t know if he could handle much more. 

And then Naruto picked up the blue vibrator and lubed it up. 

“Let’s get back to it then, shall we?”

Sasuke felt his eyes widen almost comically. 

“Master, no, I can’t …”

“But of course you can, Sasuke,” Naruto purred, making it disappear behind his back in the mirror. 

“Master …” Sasuke’s breath hitched as it touched him, Naruto working it into him inexorably. 

“Remember, keep your eyes open,” Naruto whispered as he pushed it firmly inside.

Sasuke’s eyes popped open. He’d already started closing them, the sensation making him light-headed as his cock ached, begging for notice. He shifted, his body seeking some sort of friction, and the action made him sway as the vibrator brushed against his prostate.

“Master, please,” he began.

“Shh, Sasuke. You really shouldn’t start begging so early in the game.” Naruto turned the vibrator on, and Sasuke’s head flew back with a sharp cry. “What will you do when things start to heat up?”

He desperately tried to think of something to say, something to deter his master, but his thoughts were so scattered. And then there was more pressure against his opening.

“Ah!” 

When Naruto turned the second vibrator on, seemingly increasing the strength of the vibrations fivefold, Sasuke’s left leg collapsed, and he would’ve fallen if Naruto hadn’t caught him. 

His master chuckled. 

“Can’t you handle a little buzz in your ass, Sasuke? But at least you kept your hands on the dresser. That deserves a little reward, I suppose. So if you want, you can rest your chest on top of the dresser. Otherwise, the next time you fall, I won’t catch you, and your hands might slip and that will be the end of this. But just the top part of your chest, because you still need to keep your eyes open, and I want you watching what I do to you in the mirror.”

It was like Naruto was talking to him from a great distance. He couldn’t focus on his words—the pleasure was too distracting. Even when Naruto lifted him up and arranged him with his ass up and out, his upper chest lying on top of his hands, he barely registered the humiliating change in position. All the movement was making the vibrators push against his inner flesh in new ways, and he could no more stop the sounds he was making then he could’ve stopped needing air.

He tried to rest his forehead on the wood, but Naruto made a displeased noise and pulled sharply on the hair on the back of his head, lifting his head high. 

“I told you,” Naruto growled. “Keep your head up and your eyes open.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered brokenly. For a moment, even the pleasure seemed to dim as he looked back into disapproving red eyes, and it was all he could do to not avert his eyes in shame.

Naruto’s eyes softened just the tiniest bit at his words. “I think,” he said, tapping his lower lip and eyeing Sasuke, “you’re going to keep needing a reminder. Wait here.” 

For a second, fear flared in his chest. Was Naruto leaving him? He whipped his head around and was relieved to discover his master disappearing into the walk-in closet. Obviously Naruto wasn’t planning to stay in there. 

But he was still watching when Naruto came back out a few seconds later.

Naruto paused momentarily when their eyes met. For some reason, it made Sasuke want to blush. Which he adamantly refused to do. 

Sasuke’s turned his head back around, only to find himself staring at his reflection which was right in front of him. It made him realize the position he was in, and it was much, much harder to control the blush this time. 

Surprisingly, while he’d been waiting for Naruto to come back out, he hadn’t thought of the vibrators once, but now …

He bit his lip, his hips starting to do an almost dance as he sought some kind of release. 

When Naruto’s hand snaked under him, he couldn’t stop the cry or keep himself from closing his eyes in sheer bliss, his head swimming. He snapped them open again immediately, his panicked eyes searching for Naruto’s.

Naruto sighed. He draped himself over Sasuke’s back, resting his weight on him and putting his chin on his forearm across Sasuke’s shoulder blades so he could watch him in the mirror. He started a slow pumping with his other hand, ignoring Sasuke’s moans and resisting Sasuke’s almost involuntary attempts to speed up.

“You know, you really are such a pain,” he said dryly. “You keep pushing and pushing and _pushing_ , but you can’t even do something as simple as keep your eyes open when I tell you to. I mean, we’ve been going at it for what, five, ten minutes, and you’ve already messed up twice.”

While Sasuke was embarrassed—extremely, horribly embarrassed—and ashamed, Naruto hadn’t stopped stroking him, and the vibrators were still on, and he could feel Naruto’s erection against his back, so he just couldn’t drum up the concentration or the energy to do more than turn his head away.

“So this is what we’re going to do!” Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke peeked at him and was glad that at least Naruto no longer seemed to be angry with him. “Instead of stopping every time you close your eyes—because seriously, we’d be here all night—I’m going to keep going. You still have to wear a new accessory, but instead of one vibrator, the next time, I’ll insert two.”

_What?_

“ _What_?” he exclaimed, jerking his head around to stare at his master incredulously.

Naruto roared in laughter at the look on his face, his body shaking as it lay on top of him. It was difficult to be haughty, annoyed, embarrassed, dismayed, horny and shocked all at the same time while having sex toys up his ass, but Sasuke managed it.

Naruto was joking … wasn’t he? 

“Oh man, that was too funny.” Naruto finally began to calm down, and he raised himself off Sasuke in order to use his hand to wipe away the tears that had accumulated, still snickering occasionally. 

In the process of getting up, he accidentally shifted his legs forward, and one pushed directly into the vibrators, making Sasuke flinch and cry out as it moved further inside.

Naruto blinked at the cry and glanced down. Mischievousness still on his face, he said, his voice matter of fact, "It's lucky they didn't go all the way in. Otherwise, I would've made you push them out."

Push them out? 

Sasuke didn't get a moment to consider the implications of that statement because Naruto smacked his ass, ignoring his startled gasp as everything shifted, and reached around him.

"Stand up now, Sasuke." Although Naruto's eyes had lightened considerably, they were still a deep rose color, and Sasuke steeled himself to obey, knowing the movement would drive him crazy. 

He was right.

Naruto waited until he wasn’t shivering anymore to hold up the nipple clamps. Sasuke started to shake his head slowly in denial, trying to collect his pleasure-fogged thoughts.

“No, no, Naruto, not those.” He tried to impart a note of determination in his voice, but it was somewhat spoiled by the breathy quality of his voice.

Naruto had paused when he said his name, blinking at him curiously. “I think that’s one of the few times, if ever, you’ve said my name while we’ve been having sex. Does that mean you’re serious and really don’t want me to put these on you?”

“I don’t want them.” He didn’t know why the idea of putting the nipple clamps on made him want to cringe. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he tended to think of nipples as feminine, and so having Naruto play with them seemed more demeaning than other things. Even when he’d put on the red panties the other night, it had been obvious that he was a guy—especially since his erection had been poking over the top—and so while embarrassing, it hadn’t been … humiliating.

But this … basically jewelry for his nipples … this bothered him.

“Let me get this straight,” Naruto said, his mouth starting to twitch ever so slightly. “You don’t really put up an argument about having seven— _seven_ —vibrators up your ass, but you refuse to wear nipple clamps?”

Well, when he said it like that …

Sasuke blushed beet red, but he still said, “Yes.”

“It’s a good thing then,” Naruto said, chuckling openly, “that you don’t really get a say about what I do to you.”

Sasuke’s outraged eyes flashed at him, the effectiveness of his glare diminished by the low sound of the vibrators in the background.

“Because I like the way nipple clamps look, Sasuke,” his master said, the laughing voice fading, replaced by a husky murmur. “I like the way they pinch your perky … sweet … dusky … nipples.” 

“No …” he protested weakly.

Naruto’s fingers swirled around his right nipple, the tan fingers standing out against the paleness of his chest. He shuddered, as just a light brush across it made his cock twitch and made him even more aware of the toys inside of him.

“And you’re so sensitive, my Pet. You always react when I touch them.”

Sasuke’s knees hit the dresser as Naruto’s fingers suddenly pinched down on the little bud, and he gasped, his head tilting back, little shocks of pleasure traveling from his nipple to his cock.

“You’re so pretty, little slut. Look how pretty you are. Don’t tell me that you don’t want them. Your nipples are begging to be clamped, to be played with and tortured. If you were a woman, you’d be dripping wet for me every time I touched you here.”

“Don’t say that,” he whimpered. His body was straining, whether towards or away from Naruto’s hand, he couldn’t tell. The motions pulled at his taut skin, driving him crazy. “I’m not—”

“No, you’re not a woman, Sasuke,” Naruto said, licking up his ear.

Sasuke shuddered.

His master let go of his nipple, and he cried out, his nipple pulsating.

“But you’re going to do this for me anyway,” Naruto said, pumping his leaking cock, “just because I want you to.” 

Sasuke writhed in his grasp. He was so close! Every time Naruto touched him, he knew it would just take one more stroke to push him over the edge. But then that one stroke would happen, and it wouldn’t be enough.

“Please, Master, please,” Sasuke begged, all thoughts of nipple clamps gone, his fingertips white against the dresser from the pressure he was exerting. “Please let me come. I need to, please.” 

He felt Naruto’s erection against the upper part of his buttock, and he rubbed against him, hoping to spread some of his desperation, past the point of caring about things such as pride. “I can’t take it.”

Naruto ground against him. “Ah, but Sasuke,” he said, his hand speeding up so that Sasuke cried out and spasmed, so that even with the cock ring, little streams of pre-cum leaked out. “It's not time to stop yet. I still haven’t put the nipple clamps on or finished putting in the vibrators.”

And something in Sasuke seemed to break. He started to cry silently, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, his breath catching.

“Master, please,” he whispered, not knowing what he was begging for, just knowing that his master had it, that his master was in control.

“So pretty,” his master sighed and let him go.

And Sasuke sobbed.

“Put your chest out, little slut.”

Trembling, his chest heaving, he did as he was told. 

Master gathered up the flesh of one nipple, and locking their eyes, he put the first clamp in place. 

Sasuke cried out and writhed, the metal chain connecting the two clamps jingling. His nipple throbbed, captured, spikes of pain and something that could only be pleasure radiating outward. 

“One of these days, little slut, I’m going to put you in a skirt with a see-through top so I can look at these sweet, clamped little nipples of yours. I’m going to put makeup on you, bright red lipstick that will paint my cock as you stretch those sinful lips around me. And right before I come, I’m going to pull out and spray your face, so you’ll be even more beautiful.”

His master repeated the process on his other nipple, and Sasuke keened at the clamp closed down on him. 

“Then I’m going to bend you over, flip up that skirt and fuck you. Maybe I’ll put bracelets on you so you can hear them click together as I pound into you. Because trust me, it’s going to be a hard fucking, and you’ll be crying and begging me to stop long before I’m through.”

Sasuke’s sobs quieted, and his teary eyes were transfixed on Master, his words binding him as effectively as restraints. 

“But your hard cock will give you away, just like it’s doing now, and no matter what you say or do, all you'll really want is for me to fuck you harder, push you down and keep going until you pass out from the pleasure and pain I give you.”

Master ran a gentle hand through his hair, and Sasuke leaned into it gratefully, his whole body trembling. It made the chain between the nipple clamps swing slightly in response, and he couldn't contain his little cry.

“Now bend over again, little slut. I’m going to put two more vibrators inside of you.”

He didn’t hesitate before submitting, willing to do anything—wanted to do anything—in order to please Master. And the way Master smiled at him, his red eyes shining with approval, filled him with happiness, and he unconsciously pushed his hips back to make it easier for Master to touch him.

"Look how good you’re being for me," Master replied, stroking his hand down his back, and he shivered in gratitude and joy.

And then Master picked up two of the bright vibrators and lubed them. Skipping the teasing from before, both toys disappeared behind his back, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from tensing in anticipation, the nervousness heightening his awareness of the vibrations inside of him and the throbbing of his nipples even more.

Then, the pressure.

Sasuke gasped and shuddered, the chain shimmering in the light as his body rocked, struggling, struggling to keep his eyes open. He kept his eyes locked to his master's face, which was gazing down.

Master was forcing the two vibrators inside simultaneously, jostling the ones inside already so everything shifted. Sasuke got light-headed as they made their way inside, doubling the number of rods in him. He felt stretched to the breaking point.

It wasn’t until Master slapped him lightly on the buttock and murmured, “Be still,” that he became conscious of his feet shuffling forward, his hips trying to shy away from intrusion.

The small part of his brain that was still working knew that the four vibrators weren't really that large, knew that Master was wider than the four vibrators bunched together, and he had handled him before.

But Master had never gone from stretching him with two fingers and then jumping to four, and the missing step made it excruciating.

His ass burned, his nipples burned, his cock burned—he was a mass of tortured, pleasured flesh. 

And then Master took all four vibrators in hand and not giving him time to adjust, thrust them forward harshly, again and again, the vibrations roaring across his prostate, and Sasuke screamed, screamed as he shook and shuddered in an orgasm that gave no relief, that made his hunger all the sharper, fueling his desire instead of slacking it.

When he became cognizant of his surroundings, his head was resting against the mirror, his heavy breaths fogging the surface. His hands, by some miracle, were still in place. 

He flushed scarlet when he realized his hips were thrusting against the front of the dresser, and he forced them to still, even while his body howled at the loss of friction.

“I don’t really think that you can see much when you’re that close to the mirror, Pet,” his Master said dryly, laughter just tingeing his words. “And since you’re blocking my view as well, I guess we can assume for argument’s sake that you kept your eyes open the whole time.”

Sasuke jerked back into his original position, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the jolts of pleasure that accompanied his actions. He searched for his Master’s eyes, afraid to see disappointment. 

But all he saw was amusement and lust.

And red. Sharp, intent red.

“But Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke … what did I tell you about coming without my permission?”

“Master, I didn’t,” he said, his eyes wide. “I-I can’t, not with the—” Not with the cock ring on. And indeed, he was still rock hard, and the desire roiled and crashed inside him.

“You can’t have a normal orgasm with the cock ring on,” Master corrected. “But you, my Pet,” he said, fisting Sasuke’s hair and pulling his head back so their eyes could meet, his neck strained and his knees completely bent as his back arched impossibly. “You’re such a slut that you just had a prostate orgasm.”

Master used his grip to make his head shake gently. “And that is a big no-no.” He let go of his head. 

“I think it’s time we went over your rules again, Sasuke. And since, as I suspected, you’re having a hard time keeping your head up, I’m going to help you.”

Master leaned over and picked up two items on the floor—two ties.

He quivered as Master told him to open his mouth.

“Master,” he said weakly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Don’t worry, little slut. This will still let you talk, but it’ll give me something to hold on to.”

Master put the tie between his lips and tied it securely behind his head.

“Master,” he whispered, hating the feel of it, the way it pulled at his mouth and cheeks, disfiguring him. He bit down.

The second tie was slipped beneath the first and tied in a circle that Master wound around his hand.

Tears slipped down Sasuke’s face as he realized it was going to be used as a rein to keep his head high.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it, little slut. You’ve been leaking even faster since the moment I put this on.” Master scratched a nail against the slit in his cock, and Sasuke thrust forward helplessly, crying out, the tears falling.

“Dirty little slut, liking pain so much. Well, I’m going to give you what you want.” 

Master pulled his hand down, forcing Sasuke’s head up.

“You will tell me your rules. Each and every one, perfectly. And if you get one wrong, we’ll start again.” 

Master used his free hand to turn the four vibrators back on, one by one. Until that point, Sasuke hadn’t even realized they’d been turned off, but when they came back on …

“Begin.” And Master grabbed all four vibrators and started fucking him with them, ruthless, hard, driving thrusts that pierced him to the core, shattering him with ecstasy and brutalizing him with pain with every shove.

Sasuke shrieked. 

“What is rule one?”

Sasuke writhed and whimpered, his hips slammed forward again and again by the force of his Master’s thrusts.

“Rule one, Sasuke,” Master growled, and he sobbed, his mind desperately trying to collect itself and remember.

When more time went by, Master yanked his head back even higher and changed the angle of the thrusts so Sasuke yelled and tried to get on his toes to relieve the pain from the angle. 

“M-Master, I c-can’t,” he pleaded, his hips rocking helplessly. Even with the pain, the pleasure was so acute it felt he was on the knife’s edge, and he could feel orgasm rushing perilously close. He couldn’t think but he was so afraid of disappointing Master.

Master frowned, and Sasuke nearly panicked.

“Naked!” he gasped out, relief suffusing him when he finally remembered. He nearly orgasmed from the pleasure and satisfaction that crossed Master’s face. “I’m always—ah—always naked in—in here.”

“Good,” Master purred, relieving the odd angle of the thrusts, so he was able to go back to the soles of his feet. 

He shuddered and cried out as the thrusts became faster. The chain connecting the nipple clamps glinted in the light as it swayed. 

It would’ve been such a relief to be able to lower his head or change position, his arms and legs aching from being stiff as he locked his joints in order to stay standing. 

“Please—”

“Rule 2.”

"Mast—”

"Rule 2, Sasuke." The voice allowed no room for disobedience.

And Sasuke cried, his head held high by Master’s cruel hand, the vibrators pleasuring him mercilessly, and the act somehow triggered another orgasm.

He jerked and convulsed, unable to control his limbs, unable to stand any longer. His hands fell away from the dresser, and he crumbled to the ground, his body still wracked by aftershocks, crying out when his landing jarred the vibrators, sending him into another fit of pleasure. 

And he couldn’t stop the sobs, knowing he’d disappointed Master, that he was displeased, that he’d failed again, that Master would send him out of the room, that—

But then Master was holding him, was cradling him, stroking his hair and making nonsensical, soothing noises. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, Sasuke, I’m so proud of you,” Master murmured, kissing his hair, his face, wiping the tears away. “That was so hard for you, but you did so well.”

Sasuke buried his face into Master’s chest, not knowing what to believe, but so grateful for the tenderness that his heart throbbed in submission and joy. If only …

He moaned pitifully as the vibrators continued to torture him.

And then Master was reaching between his legs, grabbing his tender erection so Sasuke nearly jerked in two in surprise and lust, all thoughts of failure fleeing as hunger surged forward, his body aching in need. 

And suddenly the horrible constriction was gone, and before Master even had a chance to do a full stroke, before Sasuke even could comprehend the words, “Come now,” he was orgasming, his cries muffled in Master’s chest, his cock spurting what seemed like rivers of come as he quaked and tensed, his hands clutching onto the only safe haven he had in the storm of his passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Really rough dubcon/noncon sex, so please be careful about reading this chapter. I mean, the whole fic is really rough dubcon/noncon sex, but just in case anyone's forgotten.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ: Okay, so there are like, 10-15 really sweet commenters that inspired me to post this chapter, and for the sake of you guys, I went ahead and edited this, but guys. Guys. There’s just not enough interest to make me want to post anymore. :(
> 
> I just have too many wips in other fandoms for me to focus on Pet, especially when it’s only a handful of people who seem to appreciate it. I mean, it’s obvious people are reading, but they’re not commenting or kudosing, which is fine, no one’s obligated to, but it makes it so I’m not excited about Pet either. And I know some people are like, this has over 500 kudos, but at this point, it would take like, idk, 3k kudos for me to even consider writing a new chapter, and that’s not going to happen. So thank you to everyone who’s read this and commented or kudos’d. I had a great time in fandom way back when, and it was nice remembering those days. <3

"Master, Master, Master," he found himself murmuring when he came down, rubbing his head against the hard muscles against them. His hands were wrapped around the ends of Master's open white shirt, his face pressed to silky skin. He realized the the nipple clamps and vibrators had been removed when he unconsciously tensed and there was nothing to clench around. 

The emptiness of it made him ache.

Even though they had never touched so casually before, even though comprehension of what he was doing started to clear the warm haziness of his mind that made everything soft and bathed in a muted glow, he couldn’t bear to pull away. He was surrounded by Master’s scent, Master’s touch, and it was impossible to leave the safety of his arms.

Warm hands stroked his back soothingly, and he could barely remember the last time someone had held him like this. 

Something just at the edges of his subconscious tugged at him, crying out for attention, but he turned away from it. He knew if he recognized the voice, it would make all of this disappear. But he didn’t want to lose it yet.

Not yet.

So when strong hands gripped his arms, dragging him closer into the cradle of Master’s crossed legs, he gave up thought willingly. Nothing was more important than being where he was, than feeling the lassitude sweep through his body, wiping away stray doubts and uncertainties. 

There was only Master. The solid, quick beating of his heart against Sasuke’s ear, the shift of muscle as he moved minutely, the hot press of his body against his own. And when Sasuke felt the rigid press of flesh against his hip, even those considerations disappeared as the need to touch Master, to _please_ Master, became overwhelming.

He moaned almost soundlessly as he adjusted his body, straddling Master’s bent legs, his head tucked into his neck as his hands held on tightly to his white shirt, Master’s clothed erection pressing firmly into oversensitive flesh.

Master stilled when he first starting moving but then chuckled once he’d realized what Sasuke was doing, humming appreciatively when Sasuke started to grind down. The sound sent little shivers up Sasuke’s spine, and he was so grateful for the proof of Master’s enjoyment that he started rubbing against him harder, gritting his teeth and ignoring the way the fabric scraped almost painfully against his spent cock.

But that, too, was pleasurable in its own way.

And then Master leaned back against the dresser, his fingers clenched around Sasuke’s buttocks, canting them upwards so his trapped erection rubbed underneath Sasuke’s balls. Master took control of the rhythm, moving Sasuke up and down with a roughness and hunger that had him aching, reminding him vividly of just how _empty_ he felt now that the vibrators were gone. His hole contracted, trying to hold onto the flesh that teased and tormented him, pressed against him so tauntingly for a second as Master thrust. But the touches were random and infrequent, byproducts of Master's increasing urgency and not the end goal itself.

He could hear the husky growl of Master's voice, the timbre changing, getting deeper, and he knew he was close, that Master would come soon. But Sasuke didn’t want it to be wasted in his clothes. He wanted to feel Master inside of him, to know it was his body that had driven him to release. 

It had been several days since the last time they’d had intercourse. And he didn’t know why Master was waiting, why he was being so resistant. There was no doubt that he found Sasuke arousing, not with the way his hands were moving him so urgently, but it didn’t matter if Master refused to actually use him.

He wanted to feel Master completely. It would be a failure— _his_ failure—if Master came in his pants.

“Master, please,” he whispered, starting to suck and mouth at Master’s neck, his hands in a death grip on his shirt. He trembled as another thrust brushed against his hole. “Please.”

“What do you want, little slut?” Master slowed down but didn’t stop moving completely.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes at the name, grateful that his face was hidden. It was true, because at that moment, he couldn’t remember ever wanting anything more than to be filled.

“You.”

Master laughed, soft and amused. “You already have me. I’m right here, aren’t I?” He emphasized his point by forcing Sasuke’s hips down, purposefully angling him so the pressure was against his sensitive opening. 

Sasuke gasped, his chin coming up just enough that Master could stare into his eyes. He couldn’t stop the faint flush, annoyed at the way Master was intentionally misunderstanding him, but unable to contain his desire.

“Master, please,” he said again, looking to the side, as he was unable to meet those smiling blue eyes. When had they changed back? And … 

What would it take to make them red again?

“Tell me what you really want, little slut,” Master said, the command quiet but obvious. 

“I want…” He swallowed, his knuckles white from the force of his grip. 

He inhaled sharply, his back arching when he felt a finger slip between his skin and the cloth, pressing against him but not penetrating. He could no more stop the clenching of that ring of muscle than he could stop the beating of his heart which was hammering in his chest.

“Mas—”

“What do you want?” Master asked, circling his finger, pushing, pushing, pushing but never quite slipping inside. 

“Please—”

“What do you want?” Master repeated, breathing the words into his ear as his finger tortured him, his other hand keeping Sasuke from thrusting downward. 

“Y-You inside me,” he said in a rush, the admission so softly spoken that he wondered for an instant if Master had even heard, if he would be forced to say it again.

But that worry disappeared as soon as Master’s finger finally— _finally_ —plunged inside of him.

“Ah!” He was distantly aware of jerking the shirt in his hands, stretching it taut across Master’s back. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Master whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Sasuke’s neck, and Sasuke couldn’t stop his shivers.

“More,” he panted, snapping his hips unconsciously as Master teased him with light thrusts, his eyes open and sightless. The finger seemed to accentuate the emptiness inside of him instead of calming it. He wanted— “Please, more.”

Another finger slid inside easily, his body still loose from before. 

He groaned as they began to stretch him needlessly, scissoring. He whined low in his throat, his legs flexing as he fucked himself, wanting more, craving more.

“ _Please_ ,” he panted. “It’s not enough, I want—” He jolted at the sudden surge of pleasure as his body came down, derailing his thoughts.

“What do you want?” It was almost hypnotic the way the whispered words washed over him, focusing him even as they disappeared into the white static in his ears. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but two more fingers joined the two inside of him, stealing his words before they were even formed. 

He shuddered, his body twisting helplessly, as with the addition of the third and fourth fingers, Master, who had been content to let him ride his hand until now, took control, driving his fingers upward, forcing Sasuke up to his knees in order to avoid being split open, his hands clenching spasmodically.

Sasuke whimpered weakly, his body shaking as he knelt, his torso leaning forward as if he were still trying to escape Master’s fingers ramming into him, even while his hips surged back to meet them. 

It danced the fine line between pain and pleasure, and his erection bobbed, beads of precome appearing with each backwards thrust, only to be wiped clean as the tip of his cock brushed Master’s white shirt as he moved forward, leaving darkening spots in his wake.

He was so close, but still, he—

It would be a failure if he—

Sasuke’s body twisted as he tried to get away, to think, to stop the imminent orgasm, but relentless fingers followed him, pressing into that spot inside of him, making his hips jerk and falter.

He wanted.

He ached.

Master.

“Fuck me!” he gasped, unable to say anything but the crude words, desperate to get even those two syllables out. 

The fingers stopped their deliberate teasing giving him a second to pull his scattered thoughts together. "Please," he whispered, unable to look upwards, unable to stop his hips rolling disgracefully. "Please fuck me."

“But why would I fuck you?” Master asked almost kindly, using his free hand to tilt Sasuke's head up, forcing him to meet his eyes, still that calm blue. “That would be a reward, and what have you done to deserve that?”

"Master," he pled faintly, his will dissolving under those seemingly gentle hands.

"Did you remember to take off your clothes when you came into my room?"

He felt the fullness inside of him become less as one finger pulled out, and he started shaking his head in denial of the movement, which Master chose to purposefully mistake as his answer.

"Didn't you raise your voice to me? Question me?"

Another finger slipped out, and he couldn't stop his instinctive clenching as he fought to keep the last two inside.

"Were you able to keep your eyes open?"

Another finger.

"Please don't," he whispered, still shaking his head.

"Were you able to repeat all your rules?"

The last finger pulled out, leaving him empty and cold.

"Did you accept all your toys like I expected?"

There was nothing left to take away from Sasuke, and he grabbed on tighter to Master's shirt, frightened that Master would pull away, would completely reject him now.

Even though Master's voice was soft and even, not a hint of anger anywhere, having all of his shortcomings laid out in front of him made Sasuke realize what a disappointment he was, how completely he had let down Master, and he couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

"Please don't," he whispered again, not sure what he was begging for but so afraid. The absolute emptiness inside of him was almost painful.

"So then," Master said, moving his hand away from Sasuke's chin, making him sob once, making him cling to the body beneath him with a desperate fervor, making him freeze when the hand moved to stroke his hair away from his face tenderly. "If you haven't done anything to deserve a reward, just what are you going to do to earn that fucking?"

He jerked in surprise, his wide eyes coming up to stare. Master smiled at him, and Sasuke couldn't stop his body's reaction as things low in his stomach twisted as the smile went from gentle amusement to something harsher. 

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Master crooned, his eyes flickering with hints of red, his hand tightening in his hair. He whimpered involuntarily as Master bared his neck. "What are you going to do?"

"Wha—" He swallowed and tried again. "Whatever you want, Master," he whispered huskily, his wet lashes fluttering shut as Master's teeth grazed his jugular. 

"Whatever I want?" Master repeated, chuckling darkly. "Anything?" Sasuke gasped as those sharp teeth nipped his skin. "You would do anything I want in order to get me to fuck you?"

"Yes," he breathed, and he meant it completely. Master was giving him another chance, and he would do whatever it took to please him.

"Then this will be easy for you," Master said, and he forced Sasuke's head down so they were looking eye-to-eye. "All I want you to do is convince me."

He blinked, not quite certain what he meant. Wasn't that what he was trying to do?

"Ma—"

"Use your words, use this slutty body of yours to excite me. And if you do a good job, then you’ll get what you want. If not …” Master shrugged.

For a second, that same doubtful voice that had struggled to emerge before tried to rear up once again, questioning how Master could be so unaffected while he was—

“Don’t get me wrong, little slut,” Master said, somehow flipping them over in a blur of motion so Sasuke was suddenly on his back, Master between his spread thighs with his forearms on either side of his head. The flickering of the red in his eyes got brighter, like a flame hungry to be fed. “I would like nothing better than to be inside of you, dirtying you.”

Sasuke gasped as Master’s hips surged forward, unable to look away. Not wanting to.

“You would be so very tight and wet, my come dripping out of you,” Master said softly, his mouth moving over Sasuke’s face, not touching, just whispering his lewd words over flushed skin as his hips leisurely thrust. “The sounds you were making before … Just a taste, that’s all I’ve given you of the things I really want to do. Can you imagine what sounds you’ll make when I let go fully?”

Sasuke’s breath shuddered out between his lips.

“You are so…delicious. So eager, so desperate.” Master’s tongue flicked out to taste the sweat at his temple. “Spread your legs for me, little slut. Spread them wider, like the greedy little whore you are.” 

Even as Sasuke flinched, his eyelashes fluttering as shame washed over him, he was opening his legs obediently. More than anything, more than pride or reason, he wanted Master inside of him, quelling the emptiness, filling it with the hot press of rigid desire grinding against him. 

The voice in his head was once again a distant thrum in the background, the words unintelligible. 

“Is that the best you can do?” There was no scorn in the question, just a hint of inquisitiveness.

It was the lack of censure that made his limbs move so weakly. There was no demand, only the question that probed how far he would go for his Master. Sasuke’s chest heaved, and his hands shook as he forced himself to let go of the shirt he’d been clutching for so long that his fingers had cramped and slowly brought his legs up against his chest. His hands held the back of his thighs in place as he bared himself completely.

“Ah!” Sasuke’s fingers dug into his own skin, his back arching off the floor at the feel of the tip of the blunt head of Master’s cock stretching him. He could tell by the odd sensation that it was still encased in silk, and he had a panicked moment where he wondered if Master planned to fuck him through the cloth. He couldn’t even begin to guess how that would feel, the silk abrading his insides as Master moved, and he cried out in fear and pleasure.

He could feel the rumble of Master’s voice from where their two chests met as he said, “That is … a very good expression, Sasuke.”

Sasuke gasped for air, his breath stuttering, as for just a second, Master’s hips pressed forward.

But then Master pulled back completely until he was sitting up, away from him. Sasuke’s eyes darted to the wet spot on the silk without his permission before meeting red, and he flushed at the incongruous cheeky grin on his face.

“But it’s not good enough to get me to fuck you. Come on, Teme. Show me what you got.” 

Sasuke blinked. 

He blinked some more.

What the hell? Naru-Mast—

He shook his head to clear it.

Naruto was _challenging_ him?

It was ridiculous and out of place. The voice was so loud all of the sudden. Clamoring for him to get up, to get out, to stop—

Naruto’s laughter drowned out the argument in his head for a second.

“Do you know,” Naruto said, his eyes seeming to almost pulse, the red flashing so brightly, “that every time you almost come out of subspace, your eyes change?”

Sasuke dropped his legs, closing them protectively. He flushed because only the creeping urge to start backing away had made him realize he was still holding them. 

There was something very … unnerving … about the way Master was looking at him. 

It made his heart beat even faster, and he could almost taste his pulse on his tongue. There was no reason for it, but it felt like the atmosphere in the room had changed, and he had no idea to what.

He didn’t even realize he was starting to inch away from Naruto on his elbows until Naruto started to crawl sinuously after him, the movement too graceful and predatory for comfort. He had never seen that expression in Naruto’s eyes before. He had seen them darker, but never this … playful.

It reminded him of a cat toying with a mouse before it killed it.

“I like watching you struggle between what you think you should do … and what you want to do, Sasuke.” Naruto didn’t even seem to be blinking he was looking at him so intently. “You are so very responsive. Even now, you’re dripping.”

Sasuke didn’t need to look down to know it was true. His blood felt too hot, the burn between his legs too much. It didn’t make sense. He shouldn’t be filled with such desire when nervousness threatened to choke him. But even as he moved, a part of him wanted to spread his legs once again. 

“It makes it so much more enjoyable for me.” A pink tongue flitted out. “The fact that you don’t want to want to do it.” His head tilted to the side. “But you’re such an insatiable thing, you can’t seem to stop yourself.”

He flinched when his head hit something, and looking back quickly, he realized he was against a wall. Trapped. 

His heart pounded.

“Your submission is breathtaking. It’s like you were made to be a slave, you fall into it so easily.”

Sasuke sat up against the wall, trying to alleviate the odd feeling of vulnerability exposing his stomach made him feel.

“But do you know what is even better?” Master stopped a few feet away from him. 

“I like that you fight,” Master said, lowering his head just slightly so he was looking at him through his lashes. “I like it a lot.” He continued to crawl, not getting closer, but almost pacing in a semi-circle around him. 

Sasuke’s eyes flickered to the door. It was an instinctive reaction, because he wasn't trying to leave, but knowing how far away he was from the only avenue of escape seemed very important just then.

Master’s eyes followed his to the door, and he bared his teeth in a smile. “Oh. Are you planning to run instead? That would almost be as fun.”

Master was so still, poised, ready. His eyes …

Sasuke shuddered, his nipples hard and tight as goose bumps raced across his body.

“Run,” Master whispered.

He didn’t move. Something had flashed in his eyes …

Master’s gaze dropped, and he automatically looked down as well, shivering as he watched a drop of precome slide down his erection.

“Sasuke,” Master murmured, his eyes fixed. “Don’t you still want that fucking?”

He didn’t say anything, but the voice Master had used made his body clench, made him aware of the emptiness again and the desperate urge to be filled.

“I think you do,” he said, raising his eyes, holding his gaze. It was impossible to look away.

“I think that slutty body of yours wants to be fucked like crazy. I bet you would like nothing better,” he said, rising off the ground onto his knees and pulling down the front of his pants slightly, “than to be impaled on my cock. Isn’t that right?”

Sasuke couldn’t breathe, the sight of Master starting to pump his erection was making him slightly lightheaded.

“But nothing you’re doing is convincing me to fuck you, Pet. You’re not talking dirty, you’re not flashing that obscene body of yours, you’re not fighting, and you’re not running. What makes you think you’re going to get my dick anywhere near you at this rate?”

Master removed his hand abruptly, the pants snapping back into place. 

Sasuke flinched at the abrupt movement.

“Run!”

Sasuke jumped, his eyes wide at the thrumming urgency in his voice.

“ _Run_!”

It was almost a roar, and he barely scrambled out of the way as Master rushed at him, nearly crashing into the wall where he’d been. Sasuke staggered to his feet, already running before he even got his balance. 

There was something not quite human in those eyes. 

He felt fingertips graze his ankle, and he jumped, almost falling into one of the armchairs as he tried to dodge. Master was too close! Sasuke needed to get some distance between them! 

He knocked over a decorative table, hearing the snarled curse, feeling the hot breath on his neck disappear. He wanted to look back, but that would cost him precious time.

He only made it two more steps before his wrist was grabbed, and he was slammed into the nearest wall, the breath exploding out of him. His hand came up to try to absorb the shock, to shield his head from the impact as much as possible, but it only became trapped against his body as a hard, much larger body crashed into him. His forehead smacked into a large hand, protecting him. Then it was gone.

His captured arm was jerked over his head and forced to the wall. “Too slow,” was the only warning he received before he was filled in one violent thrust.

He screamed, his body spasming, his mind going completely blank.

Then Master started moving.

“No, no, no, no,” Sasuke gasped, jerking uncontrollably. It was too much. The fear and adrenaline had made him tighten up considerably since the fingers, and he couldn’t—

Master forced his leg up, opening him up even further, and he couldn’t stop the shriek. It was too deep. He was being split in two. 

He thrashed against the wall and the hard body behind him that was pummeling into him, forcing him to come apart. Each pistoning thrust was grinding his cock into the wall, the friction painfully harsh, and he couldn't stop the ragged moans or whimpers of supplication.

Master groaned, and he shuddered helplessly at the sound. If not for Master's weight pressing into him, he would've fallen to the ground, his trembling leg unable to hold him.

“Is this all you’ve got, Sasuke?” The words were growled into his ear. “Aren’t you going to fight me? Or are you loving it too much?”

So deep. It had never felt like this before. 

Sasuke tried, he honestly tried to free his arm, to lower his leg, to push the invader out from his body. But he was pinned, and all his strength was nothing in comparison.

“Tell me how much you love it.”

No matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t get free. 

“Tell me.”

He grunted, tears leaking from his eyes. He tilted his hips, trying to keep his cock from being mercilessly driven into the wall, and the slight change in position made him scream as fire burned across his prostate.

He couldn’t get free.

“Please,” he whispered, shame washing over him, baptizing him.

“Tell me.”

“I can’t—”

“Tell me.”

“Please let me come,” he moaned, shaking helplessly as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

“No.”

Master pulled out, and without anything holding him up, Sasuke collapsed in a heap on the floor.

He sobbed, turning around, reaching out for Master, the tears obscuring his vision. No! Master couldn’t take it away from him! Not again!

Master crouched down in front of him, grabbing his chin. “Tell me how much you love it,” he demanded ruthlessly, those red, red eyes boring into him.

His ass throbbed. It hurt. It had been too much, too fast. His body felt raw and used. 

He wanted it back.

“Please …”

“Che.” Master released his chin.

"No!" He clutched at Master, keeping him from rising. "I did! I loved it! Please! _Please_!"

"You're such a fucking cock slut, aren't you?"

"Yes! Fuck me again, please, please, please ..." There was no longer any room in his head for any thought than getting Master to take him. No other voice in his head, no feelings of nervousness or shame, just pure want. Need.

"Get on your knees, head on the ground."

He hurried to comply, his motions jerky and frantic as he got into position.

"Spread your cheeks."

He moaned as he pulled his buttocks apart, the very air seeming to tease him, making his muscles clench, making him sob.

"Now beg for it."

"Please, Master. I-I want you so badly. I'm so empty now." He raised his hips higher, trying to tempt Master, trying to show how much he needed it, pulling his cheeks apart even wider until he was wincing. "Your—you—I want—please, I—” He started to stutter as he felt the press of legs against his skin.

"Keep begging."

But he was unable to obey the command, his breath freezing as Master mounted him, thrusting into him in one sure, powerful movement.

Choked sounds escaped him.

He had thought it was deep before. 

He'd been wrong.

His breath was coming out too fast. He felt faint, the huge cock sawing through him, overriding any resistance his body tried to make, disjointed pleas falling from his lips as he tried to be good. 

It was more painful than even the first time. Then, Master had gone slowly, being considerate of his inexperience and distracting him with pleasure, using his hands to play his body expertly.

This time, there was only the relentless pounding to focus on, the commanding in and out as he was used without care for his comfort or pleasure, Master's body slapping against his parted flesh.

Without a cock ring on, he couldn't stop the orgasm that speared through him as unforgiving as his Master.

Sasuke was crying, already trying to apologize as the last vestiges of pleasure wracked him.

"I'm sorry, please, please, I'm sorry! Master, please forgive me, please don't stop!” He sobbed into the carpet, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He hadn't meant to come! The buildup had just been too fast and intense. He hadn't been able to speak, hadn't known it was going to happen so quickly. 

"Please—” 

"You look good on my cock, little slut," Master purred breathlessly, continuing to take his pleasure without giving heed to his shuddering Pet's remorse. "So needy and violated. If you didn't look so perfect with my cock up your ass, I'd pull out and punish you right now for your disobedience." 

He laughed, slamming even harder into Sasuke, bruising thrusts over his prostate that made pained, whimpering sounds slip out as blood rushed to his over-sensitized penis. "I'll just have to punish you later."

"Yes, yes, _please_!" Sasuke wasn't aware of what he was saying, of what Master was saying. All he could feel was the beautiful ruthless cock that was taking him higher and higher.

Master pushed him forward so he was still on his knees but his chest was flatter to the ground, making his nipples, still raw from the clamps, rub over the coarse carpet with the next slam into him. 

"Ahhhh! No, no!" He tried to arch his back, to keep his sore chest off the ground, the explosion of sensation as he moved across the carpet too intense, but Master would tolerate no more defiance.

He hadn't even realized he had let go of his ass as some point during his orgasm until Master was grabbing his wrists and dragging them above his head, his chest pushing Sasuke even more firmly into the ground, his hands pinning him down.

"No, please—unh—no, _Master_ —” 

"You don't get to tell me 'no'," Master whispered into his ear, making him tremble, making tears pour from his eyes, a broken cry echoing in the room as Master abused him. 

There was no part of him that felt unscathed. His wrists were trapped cruelly, Master’s hands grinding the bone. His arms were stretched taut above him, Master’s weight on his back forcing him down, his nipples electrified as they scraped the carpet. And Master was still pounding into him, his stamina seemingly limitless, refusing to bestow mercy on his quaking Pet.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed by the pleasure you get from nipple play, little slut,” Master whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes. The intimacy of Master’s voice in his ear, audible even over the disgraceful sounds he was making, was too much to bear. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop the noises, and he couldn’t stop hearing Master’s wicked words.

“So responsive. Maybe I should put you in that skirt tonight, hmm? Take you to the club all dressed up with makeup and jewelry so people will immediately understand just what a little whore you are. Maybe I’ll stick a vibrator inside of you, and people can watch you come over and over again all night long. I’ll make you lift your skirt so everyone can see your come flowing down your legs. And I’ll let them twist and pinch your nipples while you’re doing it so they can watch you get hard again immediately after. You can show them how much you love it, how you love being my—”

Finally he was able to block out the words as another orgasm ripped through him, his body clenching down on Master’s cock convulsively, his gasping moans too loud in his ears. 

The pleasure was debilitating. He couldn’t move, couldn’t summon enough energy to take advantage when Master put both his wrists together in one of his larger hands. His body felt numb, tingly, in shock from the overload of sensations. Even Master’s cock, still brutally forcing its way deep inside of him, was a distant impression.

But reality snapped back all too quickly when Master put his free hand on Sasuke’s spent cock.

“Nngh!” Sasuke gave a choked shout, panic making his eyes wild, infusing him with energy as he struggled to break free. “No, no, please no! It's too much, please—”

“What did I tell you about saying ‘no’ to me, Pet?”

He sobbed, trying to fight, his arms jerking. He attempted to close his legs, to free himself from the rough grip that was stroking him with too much precision and speed, pushing him over the edge of pleasure, even as Master started to laugh and thrust faster, battering his prostate unerringly.

“Be careful what you ask for, little slut,” Master whispered to him, but he could barely understand over the buzzing in his ears.

It was too much, _too much_! Too fast, too soon, too hard, too—

Sasuke distantly thought he heard a shout of triumph before he faded into unconsciousness, felt a rush of wet heat. But whether it was true or a trick of his imagination, there was no way to know.

\-----

Sasuke woke up slowly, the soft glow from the sun a lazy intruder as the curtains kept the room from getting too bright. 

Except … the light was coming from the wrong direction, and he felt much warmer than usual, warm enough that it was almost bordering on stifling. He shifted, and it was only then that he realized where the extra warmth was coming from.

He stilled.

He was in bed with Naruto.

Lying on his stomach, his face turned away, Sasuke had no way of knowing if Naruto was awake. But as time passed, and there was just the same, solid weight pressed against his side, the soft exhalations of air barely making a sound in the room, he finally, cautiously, turned his head.

The relaxed, open look on Naruto’s sleeping face made Sasuke wonder for the first time how old Naruto actually was. He had never asked, had never even wondered, just been distantly grateful that his owner wasn't old and wrinkled. He knew that Naruto was rich—the amount of money he'd paid for Sasuke, given so casually, and the house where he lived were obvious examples. The way he talked about his business, bemoaning the injustice of being forced to take a vacation, and the way he handled his staff, friendly but never looking back to ensure an order was followed spoke of long time familiarity with wealth and command. It had made Sasuke assume Naruto was much older than he was.

But the look on his face now and remembering the occasional moment of carefree interaction, it made him reconsider. Without his masks on, Naruto looked very young. 

Sasuke adjusted his body, wanting to touch Naruto's face for some inexplicable reason, but the action made him wince. He hadn't really noticed before, but he was actually very, very sore.

Which made him think about _why_ he was sore.

Which made him remember in all too vivid clarity what had happened last night.

Which made him freeze in horrified disgust when he thought about what he had said and done.

It was only the urgent need to make sure Naruto didn't wake up that kept him from jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

He remembered _needing_ to touch Naruto, to please him, whatever it took. Bringing his legs up to his chest and spreading his legs as wide as they could go. Telling Naruto that he loved being fucked, begging for more.

_What do you want, little slut?_

Sasuke shut down his thoughts completely, making his mind empty and blank. He refused to think about it until he was safe, until he was alone. He couldn't afford to be weak. What if Naruto woke up? What if Naruto—? 

He shied away, easing out of bed and forcing back the trembling that threatened to overtake him. He would give his body permission to break down. But not here. Not now. 

He was steady when he finally stood up by the side of the bed, his face as blank as he could make it. The pain was an unacknowledged companion, and his thoughts were a low buzzing in the back of his mind.

For some reason, however, he couldn't stop the stray glance at the man in the bed.

How could he have let—

He slammed the door on the thought before it could finish, relishing the anger that rushed to fill the void. That had not been him. He would never let someone have that much control over him. 

_Master, I want to please you._

That had not been him!

It had been one thing to enjoy the sex. There’d been no way to avoid physical intimacy with the man who'd purchased him, and he wasn’t going to act the part of the shy and scared virgin. Making a potentially distasteful necessity into an enjoyable interaction had only been logical, and the fact that he'd welcomed the pain had been a surprising but not debasing truth. The pain had made him feel alive, and other than the hate that festered inside of him until he could confront his brother, it had broken through the monotonous, focused existence that was his life.

Pain and pleasure were one thing. Physical sensations, nothing more.

But giving up his sense of self—

_Master, I want to please you._

He had to get out of there.

He turned away, but the items on top of the bedside table near where he'd slept gave him pause.

A bottle of water. Pain medication. Some sort of medicated cream. Crumpled towels.

He looked over at the bed and finally saw the heating pad, which had presumably been on him, knocked on the floor. 

His lip curled in anger, hating the odd ache in his chest.

He had to get out of there _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have 8 chapters of this already written. I will try to edit and upload a chapter a week. If there's a lot of demand, I might consider writing more. I make no promises, but maybe. I've always felt bad that I never finished this, and I kind of miss the pairing, and I'm close to wrapping up another huge bdsm fic, so...I could be convinced.


End file.
